Music in Me
by laviedunerose
Summary: Music and love makes the world spin. 100 songs. 100 oneshots... hopefully. Jason x Kelsi.
1. Oh, It is Love

**A/N: High School Musical and the songs used herein are not mine. Please R&R **

**Oh, It is Love by Hellogoodbye**

**Word Count: 610**

**Rating: K-K+ (these ratings are confusing no?)**

**Other Pairing/s: smidgens of Zeke x Sharpay**

* * *

The first time they kissed was in the 1st grade when he impulsively went up to her and pressed his lips on her chubby cheek. It wasn't much of a kiss but he was just glad that she didn't scream "COOTIES!!" in his ear and throw sand in his eyes like Sharpay did when Zeke tried to do the same thing a week ago. Instead, she went all quiet and wide-eyed and red.

Mrs. Smith, their teacher, saw what he did though, and she took him aside and sternly told him that good little boys shouldn't go around scaring little girls into silent stupors. He didn't care much because all he could think of as his Mom picked him up from school was that maybe some girls weren't so bad after all.

* * *

The second time they kissed was in the 5th grade when Chad had cheekily dared him to lock lips with the first girl to enter their homeroom. Not one to back down from a dare, he readily agreed although he was a bit nervous because he didn't particularly fancy any of the girls in his class.

Then she had popped her head in, looking for their homeroom teacher, and amidst the cheering from his friends, he went up to her and quickly brushed his lips with hers. Unlike Sharpay who had screeched like a banshee and thrown her feathery pink pen at Zeke when he tried to launch himself at her, she went all red and silent and wide-eyed before stuttering something unintelligible and walking away in a daze. Unfortunately for him, Mrs. Collins happened to see the whole thing and declared it inappropriate behavior and sentenced him to a whole two hours of detention after school.

Time seemed to pass him by though as he erased blackboard upon blackboard because he was too busy thinking how glad and relieved he was that it was her that he had kissed and not some other girl.

* * *

The third time they kissed was after the championship game, the decathlon and the musical fiasco when everybody was off to the after-game celebration in Chad's house. He had offered to give her a ride to the party and she had accepted, not like Sharpay who had a fit and tried to stomp on Zeke's toes with her glittery stilettos when he tried to persuade her to do the same.

He drove carefully and kept up an easy conversation and even let her choose which radio station to listen to. And at an intersection, while the light was still red, he leaned over and kissed her fully on the mouth. A sweet and chaste kiss that left her red and wide-eyed. She grinned and squeezed his hand and declared it "much better than the last two ones".

He laughed and confirmed her sentiment by kissing her again and again and again until the car behind them started to beep its horn in impatience.

He didn't remember much from the rest of the drive except for the warm hand on his knee nor did he remember most of what happened at the party except for the petite girl who never left his side (and, as an afterthought, how ravenously Sharpay was devouring Zeke's homemade brownies while discreetly shooting Zeke admiring glances). All he could think of was how lucky he was that he managed to snag her and not some other girl and of the future opportunities he would get to kiss her again and again and again.

* * *

…_I kiss you and I know_

_It is love from the first_

_Time I pressed my lips against yours_

_Thinking oh is it love?..._


	2. Signs

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter:) (hands out cookies) As usual, HSM and the songs in this fanfic ain't mine. Please, please R&R!****  
**

**Signs by Snoop Dogg feat. Justin Timberlake**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 697**

* * *

To say that Kelsi Nielsen was pissed would be an understatement. She was incensed. Enraged. Really, really, **REALLY **pissed. "Of all the stupid boys…" she grumbled under her breath as she stalked the halls of East High, heels clicking angrily. The few students who were not watching the championship game or the scholastic decathlon scrambled to get out of the petite girl's way. 

"What the hell is wrong with him!? I've dropped hints. I've been coy. I'm even wearing lipgloss! ARGH!" She muttered murderously. She randomly glared at an unsuspecting freshman who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The freshman gave a strangled yelp and ran out of school in record time.

"Boys are so stupid! Grr… Especially **HIM**. Gah! Of all the infuriating, annoying…" Kelsi practically ripped her locker open. She angrily reapplied her lipgloss ("It's even strawberry flavoured for heaven's sake!") and hastily rearranged her hair. "I mean… I don't get it! I've winked at him. Stared at him. Brushed my hand with his any chance I could get. Laughed at ALL his annoying jokes. Accidentally fell on his lap. TWICE! I even tutored him for a Math quiz. I hate Math!" Her grumblings was emphasized with her violently slamming her locker shut, the sound echoing in the now empty hallway. "Insufferable, pesky…"

Kelsi Nielsen arrived at the gymnasium just in time to see the winning shot, care of Troy and the East High student body screaming and jumping for joy. She smiled slightly, although the joyous scene in front of her did little to alleviate her foul mood.

Even as she was walking towards Troy, Gabi, and the others, her thoughts were swirling about angrily, especially when she saw **him**. "Why that dimwitted, clueless…" she unconsciously ground out as she saw him high-five his teammates, oblivious to the daggers shooting from Kelsi's blue eyes.

"Er… Kels, you okay?" Troy, the ever charismatic team captain, asked beside her. He was partly fascinated and partly scared of the particularly savage expression adorning the smaller girl's face. To his immense relief, not that he would admit it to anyone, when Kelsi looked at him, the glare was replace by a bright smile.

"I'm fine Troy," She chirped. "Congratulations on winning by the way!" _Good old Troy. _She thought to herself. _Now this is a guy who isn't dense and bubble-headed . Unlike HIM!_

Troy discreetly inched away from Kelsi, her face was scary once again. "Er… Thanks! But hey, you're to thank too you know! Playmaker!" He shoved the winning ball in Kelsi's arms, wishing that she wouldn't smack him in the face with it, especially since she was sporting a venomous glare. Kelsi, surprised, accepted the proffered ball and Troy took it as an opportunity to flee.

"Ohlook! Gabi'scallingme! IgotogonowBYE!"

"Er…" Kelsi looked at the ball in her hands. Evil thoughts of smacking **him **on the face with it danced in her mind.

She would've cackled out loud if he hadn't come up behind her. She would've slammed the orange ball in his face if he hadn't look at her so intensely that for a second, she felt frozen in place. She would've given him a tongue lashing for being so thick, and daft if he hadn't flung her hat from her head, still staring at her with his piercing brown eyes. She would've done some other things she really couldn't remember with him looking at her like that if he hadn't pressed his body against her, helped her shoot a basket (which she didn't notice at all, what with his broad chest warming her back, and oh my, where those his manly arms pinning her to him?) and captured her lips with his.

_Of all the bird-brained, slow… Oh… Hmmm… Of all the… the… Oh, whatever._ Kelsi thought, or at least tried to, what with his lips moving against hers in an agonizingly good way.

Maybe he wasn't so clueless after all.

* * *

…_I'm not sure of what I see_

_Cupid don't f--- with me!_

_Are you telling me this is a sign?_

_She's looking in my eyes, noticing no other guys_

_Are you telling me this is a sign?..._


	3. You Are the Music in Me

**A/N: Whee, reviews make me happy Thanks to you, and you, and you and you :) HSM or the songs in this fic are not mine. R&R, please and thank you!**

**You Are the Music in Me from HSM2**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 180**

* * *

"You know…" Kelsi said quietly, a faint blush staining her cheeks. "The song was for Gabi and Troy but it wasn't them I was thinking of while I was writing it." She shot Jason a small grin, her blush even more pronounced. She shifted closer to the tall boy seated beside her on the baby grand piano's bench.

Jason smiled brightly at the blushing girl he so adored. "Yeah? Well then, that guy you were thinking of is really lucky to have such a great girl," He told her laughingly but with an underlying tone of seriousness that sent shivers down Kelsi's spine. He affectionately draped an arm across her shoulders and kissed her hair, her forehead, her cheeks.

Kelsi giggled and hugged him tightly, snuggling close to him. "I'm pretty darn lucky too," She whispered in Jason's ear, not a trace of humor in her voice, just pure, and sincere emotion.

* * *

…_I'm saying words I never said_

_And it was easy, because you see the real me_

_As I am, you understand_

_And that's more than I've ever known…_


	4. Five Minutes to Midnight

**A/N: Muchos gracias for all the positive reviews:D :D Please, keep 'em coming! ;) **

**Five Minutes to Midnight by Boys Like Girls**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 220**

**Random: "Gabe" is Kelsi's younger brother.**

* * *

Glancing at his watch, Jason shakes his head as he sits in the shadows. He taps his fingers on his dashboard impatiently and resists the urge to turn on the radio.

The creak of Kelsi's front door opening catches his attention and he straightens excitedly, adrenaline already starting to flow through his system. He sees Kelsi's petite frame bound up towards his car with a duffel bag in tow.

Kelsi jumps in, throws her bag towards the backseat haphazardly and kisses Jason soundly on the lips. "Mmm… Sorry I took so long, wasn't sure if Gabe was still awake in his room or not," She gives him another kiss and buckles up, trembling with excitement.

"You ready?" Jason asks her, hand on the stick shift, foot on the gas pedal, poised to go.

Kelsi grins widely, blue eyes glinting despite the dark. "Of course," She glances up at her parents' room's window and waves.

The squeal of tires and the roar of an engine interrupt the tranquility of the street and for a second, Kelsi's lilting giggle mingling with Jason's husky laugh seems to echo and float in the nighttime air. Then silence once more.

* * *

…_We could_

_Pack up and leave all our things behind_

_No fact or fiction or storyline_

_Cause I need you more than just for tonight…_


	5. Don't Stop Me Now

** A/N: W00t w00t! 2 chapters in 1 day! I am on a roll! XD As usual, R&R pls :) (And of course, HSM and the songs here are not mine)  
**

**Don't Stop Me Now by Queen**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 258**

**Random: Companion piece to "Five Minutes to Midnight".  
**

* * *

**"**_**Where the hell are you Kelsi Sullivan Nielsen!?"**_

Kelsi winces slightly at her mother's high-pitched, frantic shriek and distances her cellphone from her ear. Jason shoots her an amused look; he raises an eyebrow and mouths, "Sullivan?"

"Hi Ma," Kelsi chirps.

**"_Don't you dare 'hi Ma' me! You are in big, big trouble young lady!"_**

"Just wanted to call and tell you that I'm fine!" Kelsi continues, totally ignoring her mother's outraged voice. Jason laughs silently.

**"**_**You're with that Jason Cross aren't you? I knew from the minute I saw him that he would be a horrible influence! Athletes!"**_

Kelsi smiles serenely, unperturbed. "We'll probably be back home in a few days. I'll call you again at that time,"

**"_Don't you dare hang up on me! Don't you dare!"_**

"I got to go Ma! Love you! I'll see you soon," Kelsi ends the call with a flourish. She winks at Jason. "That went well!"

"Define 'well'?" Jason teasingly asks. He squeezes Kelsi's knee.

Kelsi sticks her tongue out at her boyfriend. "So, are we there yet?"

"We are now," Jason nods at the sign in front of them.

Kelsi crows with delight and throws herself at Jason, careful not to impede his vision (lest they ended up crashing).

'Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas', the sign says.

* * *

…_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out_

_I'm floating around in ecstasy_

_So don't stop me now don't stop me_

_'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time…_


	6. Amazing

** A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews y'all:) HSM and the songs are not mine, as usual. Oh, and if any of you have any song suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me! Thanks once again:D  
**

**Amazing by Josh Kelley**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 152**

* * *

"Kels, hey Kels," Jason whispers, nudging his girlfriend gently.

"Ssh, Jase," Kelsi responds, distractedly swatting him away as her eyes stay glued to the widescreen TV in front of them which was showing _The Notebook_.

"Kels," Jason repeats, this time a bit more urgently.

To their right, somebody sniffles. "Damn, got something in my eye," Chad gruffly mutters almost defensively.

"Kelsssss,"

"What is it?" Kelsi hisses back, annoyed. She faces Jason, an exasperated pout on her face.

The colors emanating from the TV illuminates Jason's face. He leans towards Kelsi until their breaths start to mingle and their noses are almost touching.

"I love you, Kels," Jason murmurs softly, cupping her right cheek with his calloused hand.

Kelsi's sour expression melts away to reveal a shy smile. "I love you, too Jase,"

* * *

…_I say baby you are amazing_

_I want to let you see_

_that you are everything and more to me…_


	7. The New Girl in Town

**A/N: Once again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews :) Special kudos to FebruarySong and beautifuladdiction26 for the song suggestions:D :D Please continue to R&R!  
**

**The New Girl in Town from Hairspray the Movie**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 262**

* * *

Winter was descending upon Albuquerque and the weather was becoming colder and colder. Jason zipped up his jacket as he exited the gym, half of East High's basketball team flanking. 

"Hey guys! You see the new girl? Smokin' hot!"

"Drop dead gorgeous! Could hair get any shinier?"

Jason smirked at his teammates' comments.

"I hear she's like, a distant relative of some royal family in Europe. Europe!"

"Did you see her in gym today? Amazing free throw shot!"

"Rumor has it she was captain of her old school's women's basketball team as well as the soccer team,"

"Apparently, she was also in their debate team,"

"And she speaks fluent French, Spanish, and German!"

"Heard that she can cook a mean meal too!"

"Man… The perfect girl, I tell ya," Marcus whistled to a chorus of 'yeah's and 'damn right's. "What do you think Jase?"

Jason smiled, ignoring Marcus and the others, as he saw Kelsi exit their school's main building. His smile grew bigger as he takes in her already reddening nose and cheeks as a result of the cool temperature, how disheveled her hair became because of the wind, how adorably disorganized she looked with her music sheets and folders haphazardly clutched in her arms and in disarray. She spotted him and waved, smiling the smile she reserved especially for him.

He turned to Marcus. "Why settle for perfection?" He broke away from the group and jogged towards the petite girl waiting for him.

* * *

…_Hey look out for that moving van_

_Driving down our streets_

_You better lock up your man_

_Before he meets_

_The new girl in town…_


	8. Sunday Morning

**A/N: I'm back! Hehe :) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews :) Please, continue to R&R! PS. Songs and HSM belong not to me.  
**

**Sunday Morning by Maroon 5**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 256**

* * *

Kelsi was not essentially a morning person. She was always grumpy and cranky and unbearably sour before getting her usual dose of morning caffeine (as the saying goes: _Hell hath no fury like Kelsi without coffee in her system_). It took her brain eons before finally being able to function properly. And she never quite perfected the art of waking up early enough to avoid rushing to work.

No, she wasn't a morning person at all. Which was strange because she **loved** mornings.

She loved waking up a bit earlier than Jason because that gave her the opportunity to admire him openly as the sun filtered through their windows and enveloped him in an almost ethereal glow. She delighted in running her fingers through his tousled hair. She took pleasure in caressing his peaceful face with the pads of her fingers. She enjoyed skimming her hands up and down his muscular arms and back, feeling the muscles twitch under her touch. She loved it when he would awaken slowly, brown eyes blinking sleepily and lips curving into a lazy smile as she continues her feather-light ministrations. And she loved it even more when Jason would pull her to him, snuggling up to her, nuzzling her neck and basically making her fall asleep all over again (hence the rushing to work).

Yes, Kelsi loved mornings. Especially with Jason beside her.

* * *

…_Fingers trace your every outline_

_Paint a picture with my hands_

_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_

_Change the weather still together when it ends…_


	9. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**A/N: Hehe, this one's a wee bit different from the other 'shots so far :D Hope you guys like it! Read and Review SVP :) And as usual, the songs and HSM are not mine **

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight? from The Lion King**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 439  
**

* * *

"This is horrible!" Amanda whispered angrily, pulling her best friends Janet and Marissa towards her. She gesticulated wildly towards the basketball court. "Look!" 

"What? It's just the piano girl," Janet said, hardly paying attention, drunk with success over East High's winning game.

"Yeah? And oh look! Jase! Eeeeh!" Marissa squealed, stars practically shooting from her eyes. She pointed frantically at the tall basketball star heading towards the bowler-hatted girl.

"Exactly!" Amanda moaned. She tugged the two girls even closer. "I can see what's happening,"

"What?" Janet whispered, confused.

Out on the court, Jason flung Kelsi's hat away.

"And they don't have a clue!" Amanda sobbed dramatically.

"Who?" Marissa blinked. "You're kind of scaring us, girl,"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line…"

The girls watched as Kelsi excitedly hugged Jason after shooting the winning ball through the hoop. Realization dawned upon Janet and Marissa when Jason reciprocated the hug and held on longer than was deemed just friendly.

"We're out of boys to woo," Amanda wailed, her voice drowned out by the ongoing celebrations.

"Oh…" Janet and Marissa sighed.

They watched Jason and Kelsi walk off the court, hand-in-hand, heading towards the parking lot to go to the post-win party Chad had been planning all month. With a determined look, Amanda hurried to follow the couple, Janet and Marissa in tow, sporting the same expression.

"The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere!" Amanda hissed, glaring angrily at the full moon and the twinkling stars.

"And with all this romantic atmosphere…" Janet whined. The heavenly bodies seemed to shine even brighter.

"Disaster's in the air!!" they all shrieked loudly, interrupting the peaceful quiet of the night.

The couple in front of them started in surprise and looked behind them. Realizing their mistake, the stalkers squeaked and tried to conceal themselves.

"Jase?" Kelsi whispered to the boy next to her.

"Yeah, Kels?" Jason whispered back, drawing circles on Kelsi's hand with his thumb.

"Are cheerleaders really that… odd?" she gestured towards the girls poorly taking cover behind a trash can, a sad excuse for a tree stump and a lamppost.

"You should've seen them mourn the loss of Troy's singledom," Jason chuckled. He tugged at her hand gently. "Come on, Gabriella and Taylor are going to have a fit if we're late to the party,"

Kelsi rolled her eyes good-naturedly, allowing herself to be led to the brown-haired boy's car. "Who arrives to a party early?"

As the three cheerleaders glumly stared at the retreating backs of Jason and Kelsi, one thought was in their minds. "Our Jase is doomed!"

Their wails of misery echoed through the dark.


	10. Your Guardian Angel

**A/N: Hope this one turns out okay... :3 Thanks to FebruarySong for suggesting this song :) Please R&R! I heart reviews :D  
**

**Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 304**

**Warning: ANGST  
**

* * *

It was not even a second into waking up when Jason remembered everything. He had to struggle to keep from vomiting as he vividly replayed all that had happened in his mind. He had been taking Kelsi home from school because it was dark and it was snowing. They had been walking and there had been a pick-up truck and- 

"Kelsi!" Jason's terrified shout echoed throughout the Albuquerque sky. He sat upright, ignoring the shooting pains in his sides, how uselessly his right arm hung by his side, how his blood was dripping down his bangs on to his face. "Kelsi!" He looked around frantically. His breath hitched as he saw her prone figure a few meters away. Panic pumping liquid fear into his bloodstream, he broke into a frantic sprint. He could feel his left ankle splinter just a little bit more with every bounding step he took. "KELSI!!"

She was sprawled across the snow, hair splayed around her, a snow angel gone wrong. Her body was at an awkward angle and her blood was everywhere, darkening the white she laid upon, staining her clothes, matting her hair. Her eyes were closed, a peaceful expression on her face despite the horrific state she was in. She was not moving. "Oh God oh God oh God…"

Jason sobbed as he dropped to his knees, his ankle finally giving in. He cradled her head in his lap lovingly, gently, rocking back and forth. He cried out in anguish at her pallor, how cold she felt. He gathered her awkwardly in his arms, his blood mingling with hers.

"Please baby, wake up. Baby please…"

And that's how the police and the paramedics found Jason several hours later, shivering, almost hypothermic yet still clutching Kelsi, still rocking back and forth.

"Come on Kels, baby. Wake up, please…"

* * *

… _'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my, my true love,_

_My whole heart, please don't throw that away._

_Because I am here, for you._

_Please don't walk away, and please tell me you'll stay…_


	11. True

** A/N: Just a little something to counteract the angstiness in the last 'shot :D Thanks for all the positive reviews :) :) R&R y'all!  
**

**True by Ryan Cabrera**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 180**

* * *

Jason looked at Kelsi. The sunset behind her illuminated her form, making her glow, making her seem ethereal. Her skin radiated warmth and contentment, a mixture of peach and the golden rays of the sun. Her eyes danced, twinkled with mischief and love, her blue irises mixing with the reds and yellows and purples of the darkening sky. Her hair flowed and danced and curled up on her face, resplendent in their freedom from one of Kelsi's ever-present hats. And when she laughed, the air around them seemed to dance in joy, and the wind seemed to shiver with delight.

He had never seen anything or anyone as beautiful.

"Marry me?"

Time and everything else seemed to stand still, seemed to hold their breath as Kelsi regarded him. And she smiled so radiantly and flung herself at him so passionately that the heavens seemed to burst into song, the breeze seemed to tingle with the promises of the future and the sun seemed almost reluctant to continue her descent, unwilling to let such a scene go.

"Yes, yes, I will,"

* * *

… _I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_Its time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited …_


	12. Spicy Streak

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys :) :) As usual, the songs and HSM do not belong to me. :D  
**

**Spicy Streak by Zack Hexum**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 397**

* * *

Jason Cross had seen her before, in passing. Sometimes, he would catch a glimpse of her behind the theater twins or in the back of the class come History, perpetually writing. He saw her once or twice, skipping Gym and Biology. He never really paid any attention to her because she never really did anything to attract any attention to herself. But now… 

Now, all his awareness was on her as she angrily stalked over to where he stood, blue eyes blazing, hands clenched and her petite frame radiating anger. His interest was piqued.

"You!" She growled, unfazed by their stark height difference. She grabbed his shirt by the sleeve and pulled him to a corner. "I know what you and your friends are up to and I want you to stop!" She said threateningly, jabbing him in the chest to emphasize her point.

"And what are we up to… little person?" Jason asked teasingly, unruffled by her angry tone but instead, fascinated by the way her eyes seemed to flash and change color as she spoke.

"I know your whole plot to destroy MY play!" She barked testily, looking ready to punch the lights out of Jason. "And It's Kelsi! Not little person. Not shortie. KELSI,"

_Kelsi_, Jason thought. _Nice name. _"I'm sorry Kels, but I have no idea what you're talking about," Jason remarked, feigning innocence. He took of how her cheeks reddened adorably with frustration. Despite the daggers the smaller girl was shooting at him, Jason had to admit, he was enjoying himself.

"Don't play coy with me! I've worked my ass off on that play and I am not going to let anybody, least of all **jocks**, ruin it!" Kelsi hissed and for a moment, at the mention of her work in jeopardy, Jason saw a sliver of vulnerability hiding behind her furious façade. He felt a pang of guilt and something totally different all together that made his heart race and his cheeks grow warm.

She stalked off before he could reply but before she vanished from his sight, she looked at him once more, gave him a seething glare and shouted, "And it's KELSI! Not Kels!"

Jason watched the elfin girl stomp away and a small, secretive smile formed on his face. _Whatever you say… Kels. _

He turned and he too walked away, he had to have a talk with Chad.

* * *

… _It's the spicy streak that makes me want you_

_and the sugar sweet that keeps me here_

_It's the spicy streak that makes me want you_

_so whatever comes you know I'm here …_


	13. Next Year Baby

**A/N: Man, I've been having a bit of writer's block :( Ideas are swirling in my head but I just can't seem to write them down. LE SIGH. But anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated and are a source of joy! Thanks y'all :)**

**Next Year Baby by Jamie Cullum**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 533**

* * *

He could still remember what she wore the day he decided he was madly in love with her (a pinstriped newsboy cap with a graphic tee and denims underneath a lab coat that was just a tad too big for her). It was in their 7th grade Biology class and when they had been partnered up, she had smiled at him shyly and had given him a small, tentative wave. He actually thought he would die right then and there because his heart was beating so fast and so loudly. 

He still had the memory of what she looked like the first time he was supposed to ask her out (cheeks flushed from gym class, hair in a messy ponytail, no hat in sight) a year after 7th grade Bio. He had been on his way to where she stood in the stuffy gymnasium when Troy and Chad blocked his path and started talking about how much work they were going to have to do if they wanted to join East High's varsity basketball team in high school. When his two best friends finally went on their merry way, he was disappointed to discover that she was no longer there.

He would never forget her face the second time he was supposed to invite her out on a date, when he finally regained enough of his courage 2 years after 7th grade Bio (her eyebrows had been scrunched up in thought and her blue eyes had a faraway look in them, her tray of cafeteria food forgotten). He had planned to casually sit down beside her and strike up a conversation over mystery meat and French fries when he was unceremoniously dragged to the jock table and forced to listen to the seniors brag about their athletic achievements. When the older ones finally ran out of stories to regale the freshmen with, he couldn't help but sigh as he saw that she had left the cafeteria and her still untouched tray behind.

And now, 3 years after 7th grade Bio, was his chance. It was the day their summer before junior year officially began and he would be damned if he was to wait another more year.

He spotted her from across the hall and he couldn't help but stare. The third time's the charm, as some say, and he was determined to make it count. He weaved his way through the throng of excited peers and classmates and was but a few meters away from her when he was accosted by some cheerleaders who wanted to congratulate him on East High's latest basketball victory. After he managed to extract himself from the girls' grip, he was dismayed and just a tad frustrated to see that she was nowhere to be found. His shoulders drooped and he shook his head.

_Next year Jason, next year. _He promised himself solemnly before walking away.

Kelsi watched him leave from the corner where she was hiding. Her cheeks burned with regret as she saw him become smaller and smaller in the distance before exiting the school. She blew out a huge sigh and willed her heart to stop beating so fast. _Next year Kels, next year._

* * *

… _Resolutions, baby they come and go_

_Will I do any of these things? The answers probably no_

_If there's one thing I must do, despite my greatest fears_

_I'm gonna say to you, how I felt all of these years_

_Next Year_

_Next Year_

_I'm gonna tell you how I feel_

_I'm gonna tell you how I feel …_


	14. Sweetness in Starlight

**A/N: One more and I'll reach 15 oneshots! Heehee. Please read and review/ criticize constructively. Thanks :)  
**

**Sweetness in Starlight by Matt Wertz**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 263**

* * *

"I'm glad everything's back to normal," Kelsi sighed in relief. 

It had been 2 hours since the ending of Lava Springs' annual talent show and an hour since the gang watched the fireworks and frolicked on the resort's golf course. Now, the others had gone their separate ways and all who stayed behind were the petite playmaker and her East High superstar.

They were sprawled on the grass, damp from the sprinklers and grass-stained but paying attention to only one another.

"Yeah," Jason agreed, albeit a bit more subdued than his usual cheerful self.

He shifted until he was on his side, facing Kelsi. His brown eyes were somber and contemplative as he looked at his girlfriend. "It's too bad though…" He said silently, making Kelsi look at him questioningly. "I promised you an awesome summer but we've been so caught up in all the drama, I haven't been able to give you that,"

Kelsi smiled sweetly, blue eyes soft. She wiggled closer to the taller boy until they were nose to nose. She cupped his cheek with her hand. "I don't know… Just being here with you, just the two of us, I couldn't have asked for a better way to spend my vacation,"

They would get into trouble the next day: falling asleep and subsequently messing up Lava Springs' green and worst of all, making their parents sick with worry was not to be taken lightly. But right then and there, with the stars glittering above and the surrounding mountains, the only thing that was in their minds was each other.

* * *

… _Fallin' asleep to the sound of stars shootin' round the moon_

_But I can't watch them fly tonight, baby_

_I'm too busy watching you …_


	15. Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours

A/N: w00t! 15th fic :) And my longest 'shot to date! This was originally supposed to be a funny (or at least, light-hearted) fic since the song's so upbeat but the story just twisted and turned into something more dramatic. R&R and tell me what you think :)

**Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours by Stevie Wonder**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 1,902**

* * *

At the beginning, it seemed like such a good idea. After all, his acquaintances (they never hung around each other too long to be deemed as genuine friends) in his Political Theory course were doing it and they seemed to be very happy, too. Besides, he was young and virile and aesthetically attractive to the opposite sex. He needed to be out there and experiencing new things, broadening his horizons. Plus, he was in college: the last chapter of his life before becoming an adult and carrying the responsibilities such a title came with. He needed to go out with a big bang. 

So then, why was he feeling so miserable?

"What's up with him?" Sharpay asked, cocking her head in the direction of Jason Cross. The tall business major was slumped on Troy's couch, stewing in depression and regret. If he were a cartoon, there would've been a huge, dark cloud over his head, spewing forth hard rain and lightning.

"Kelsi's on a date again," Troy called out from his kitchen. It was their little tradition: the whole gang from East High would meet up once a week in Troy and Gabriella's little flat (they managed to persuade their parents that they were responsible enough to start living together around their junior year in college) to cook dinner and just hang out.

"Another one?" Sharpay laughed in delight. She liked Jason, she really did, and she thought him to be perfect for her best friend but sometimes, he was such a doofus. She just hoped that Jason would finally realize he had made a great, big mistake letting Kelsi go. And fast. Kelsi was a beautiful woman and there were lots of charming young men who had their eyes on her. She each gave Taylor and Gabriella a hug and handed over the drinks she had bought over to Chad.

"3rd time this week," Taylor said, clearly aiming it at Jason. Out of all of them, she and Sharpay were the most vocal when the news came out but unlike Sharpay who practically strangled Jason while screaming bloody murder, she was more passive-aggressive in her disapproval and preferred snarkiness and cutting barbs as her ammunition.

"Who's the lucky man?" Ryan asked, intrigued. He retrieved dishes from the kitchen and set them down on the dinner table. He had to admit; he had had a bit of a crush on Kelsi in high school and until now there was still a residue of that infatuation in his system. If he didn't know Jason on a personal level and if Sharpay wouldn't kill him if he did such a thing, he would've probably been one of the guys asking the petite pianist out.

"David Saunders. A guy from her Cinematography class," Gabriella replied. She sauntered to the dinner table, proudly showcasing her masterfully created baked lasagna. She gave Jason an encouraging pat on the head before going back to the kitchen. She hated seeing any of her friends hurt but a part of her was still disappointed by how her goofy friend had acted so callously.

"Hot?" Sharpay giggled mischievously, a remark that earned her a raised eyebrow and a wry shake of the head from her boyfriend Zeke Baylor.

"SMOKING. Think Christian Bale: intense, talented, unbelievably attractive," Gabriella swooned. Troy sighed and tugged a lock of her hair affectionately.

"Wow. I wonder if we'll get to meet him?" Zeke mused out loud, clearly out to tease his miserable teammate. Sharpay laughed beside him.

"You guys aren't making me feel any better, you know," was Jason's muffled reply from the couch. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to bury himself under the sofa's pillows or drown his sorrows with beer. Or both. Basically, crawling under a rock and dying seemed like a pretty good option right then.

"Yeah well, we're not the idiot who decided to act all stupid and insist on 'going on a break'," Taylor shot back, her acerbic tongue lashing out at the self-pitying former basketball star wallowing deeper and deeper into the couch. It actually looked like the upholstered piece of furniture was swallowing him up whole.

"I hear she's going out to dinner with that popular guy in your Microbiology class next week," Chad said to Taylor loudly, clearly wanting Jason to overhear. He was not one to interfere in another's life but when it came to his friends making possibly irreparable mistakes, he couldn't just watch idly. "You know, the one that looks _just like _Chris Evans,"

Jason stood up, stone-faced and determined. With nary a word to his friends, he strode out the apartment, slamming the door resolutely behind him.

"Took him long enough to get off of his ass," Troy mused. The others nodded their agreement. "Now, who wants some grub?"

* * *

Imagine Kelsi Nielsen's surprise when she opened her dorm room door (she was lucky enough to get a singles room that year) and saw the one and only Jason Cross standing in front of her, out of breath from running, resolve burning in his chocolate hued eyes.

"We need to talk," He murmured bluntly.

Kelsi wanted so much to lash out at the handsome man in front of her. She was hurt, a lot, but she was also angry and in a way, with the persuasion of Sharpay, her accepting so many dates from so many guys was a way of showing him what he was missing. She wanted to act on her feelings of frustration but instead, she came off as… baffled.

"What are YOU doing here?" She managed to squeak out incredulously.

"We need to talk," Jason repeated, eyes solely trained on the nicely (_too_nicely) dressed woman eyeing him suspiciously. He was so absorbed with watching Kelsi that he failed to notice a presence hovering behind her until said person spoke up.

"Uh… Hi. I'm David. David Saunders," David said hesitantly. He knew who the tall guy outside Kelsi's dorm was and was clearly uncomfortable. He didn't want to be stuck in the middle of a quarrel.

Jason glowered at the striking man standing behind _his_ girlfriend. He hated to admit it but he did look a lot like Christian Bale and that seemed to make him even more determined. He managed to wiggle himself inside Kelsi's room, ignoring her shout of protest. He squared off with David, satisfied that he was taller than the Bale look-alike even by just a few centimeters. "Yeah whatever. You need to get out," He growled. He was rarely macho but having another man dining and wining Kelsi made his alpha male instincts come to the surface.

"Jason Cross!" Kelsi admonished him, embarrassed. She was mad at Jason for interrupting such a lovely evening but then again, the egotistic part of her gloated and basked in sweet glory at having two men face each other off for her.

"No, no it's all right. We can always continue some other time," David said to Kelsi sweetly, giving her a quick squeeze on the hand. He knew that the simple action did not go unnoticed by the other male and he planned it exactly like that. He may not have been as strong as the athlete but he too was a man and he knew just how push the other's buttons.

"There ain't gonna be another time, chump," Jason muttered darkly, earning him a warning look from the only girl in the room.

"Are you sure? I'm really sorry about this David," Kelsi apologized profusely, worry so endearingly clear on her face. David and Jason relaxed their defensive stances a bit.

"Hey, no worries Kels," David replied reassuringly, smiling the smile he knew could knock the socks off any female in the whole of human population.

"Kels!?" Jason ground out. He didn't like the nickname reserved only for him and their friends being uttered by a stranger.

"I had fun," The actor-in-training drawled charmingly, putting on his coat and scarf.

"Me too. I'll see you in class?" Kelsi agreed shyly. David shot Jason a smug smirk.

"Of course," David kissed Kelsi's hand and much to his delight and Jason's horror, she blushed prettily. "Goodbye for now," He sent Jason a steely glare before exiting Kelsi's dorm.

* * *

"Now, are you going to tell me what the hell you're doing here?" Kelsi seethed, slamming the door behind her. She viciously poked Jason on the chest.

"I've missed you," Jason murmured, the familiar feeling of warmth spreading throughout him whenever he was near his blue-eyed soul mate.

Kelsi felt the tug of attraction well up inside of her. Instead, of acting on her impulses, she glared at Jason menacingly. "Oh no no no mister! You can't just go around breaking up with me and then coming back to me whenever you so damn please!" Her eyes welled up with tears, and her posture drooped, showing just how hurt she was.

"I'm sorry. I really am," Jason replied, ashamed and horrified that his actions injured the only woman he ever really loved so deeply. He had acted so selfishly that now, without his blindfold of self-absorption, he could clearly see the extent of the damage he had inflicted.

"Still doesn't answer the question why you're here," Kelsi pointed out, choosing to ignore his pathetic although heart-felt apology. She had spent almost a week agonizing over Jason that she wasn't ready to make herself an emotional wreck once more. She loved Jason but she was just so exhausted.

Jason prided himself in never pleading but he was willing to do anything to get Kelsi back. So he begged. "I just wanted to say that I was stupid and foolish and I've made the biggest mistake of my life. I started believing in my own publicity and I neglected the fact I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for you. And I thought this would make me happier for whatever reason but then I realized that all the great memories that I have were made even more unforgettable just because you were there with me. I just wanted to say that I'm so, so, so sorry and I love you so, so much and all I'm asking is for a second chance. I know you probably don't trust me right now but I'm willing to make amends for as long as it takes. I love you, Kelsi. Please, just give me a second chance,"

Tears streamed down Kelsi's porcelain face and Jason could feel his own cheeks become damp. Silence settled between the two young adults, heavy and tense: Jason, hopeful and Kelsi, lost in thought. She suddenly walked away and Jason feared that she would walk out of the room and ultimately, out of his life. Relief washed over him like a tidal wave when she returned, uncertainly holding a bottle of wine in her hands.

She regarded Jason solemnly, quietly. "David and I never did get around to opening the bottle of Cabernet he gave me tonight. Maybe… Maybe you'd want to help me polish it off?" She gave him a miniscule smile. A second chance. Hope.

He stepped forward and cradled the bottle, the peace offering, gently in his hands and set it down on her table. He smiled widely and genuinely for the first time that month while leaning his forehead on hers, caressing her face with his hand.

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that,"

* * *

… _Like a fool I went and stayed too long_

_Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong_

_Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!_

_And that time I went and said goodbye_

_Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry_

_Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! …_


	16. Keep on Hoping

**A/N: Thanks for everybody's wonderful reviews:) :) Please R&R! **

**Keep On Hoping by Jason Mraz feat. Raul Midon**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 857**

* * *

The normally laid-back Jason Cross was well… cross. The whole day was horrible and daunting and took way too long to finish. Between getting stuck in an elevator with an irate Sharpay Evans or experiencing this day once more, Jason would choose Sharpay a hundred times over.

It started when he, on a random impulse, blurted out whom he fancied while he and the Wildcats were hanging out at lunchtime. What followed his confession was a barrage of teasing, sly suggestions, laughter. It would've been okay if the aftermath of his admission contained itself in only the cafeteria but of course, that was not the case. Far from it.

Chad and Troy kept bugging him about it in Drama, causing him to snap at them angrily. He ended up with a half-hour of detention that day because the ruckus he made interrupted another one of Ms. Darbus' long speeches.

Zeke kept pestering him in Biology, making him totally flustered and resulting in him messing up their experiment. He now owed East High's science department a whole set of beakers and a Bunsen burner. And he was going to need a new lab coat.

Marcus and Paul wouldn't let up on the topic in Math. He spent so much of his time deflecting them that when Mrs. Argyle asked him to answer one of her questions on the board, he didn't even know which topic they were on. As a result, he was given extra homework for not paying attention.

The whole team kept hounding him for more details in basketball practice, severely impairing his concentration. He earned himself extra suicides, laps, and push-ups from Coach Bolton for his sloppy practice.

Now, tired from basketball and detention, Jason Cross was ready to go home and forget about everything that had happened. Unfortunately, just as he was about to step out of the East High building and onto the sidewalk, his cellphone started to ring. Fishing his phone from his pocket, he groaned in annoyance and exasperation upon seeing Chad's name flashing on his screen.

"What?" he barked. Chad and the other Wildcats weren't exactly his favourite group of people right now.

"Yo dude," Chad chirped, unfazed by Jason's harsh tone. "Hope you're still in school, Troy wants to have a talk with you in the gym. Says it's important,"

Jason gritted his teeth. "Yeah yeah," he grumbled, ending the call. He sighed and trudged towards the gym, his footsteps heavy, and his stride slow and reluctant.

Finally arriving at the gym, he opened its door and was about to growl at his team captain when he noticed that Troy was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Kelsi Nielsen, the object of his affections, stood in the middle of the court. "Kelsi?"

Kelsi spun around when she heard the gym door open and Jason's surprised voice. "Oh, hi Jason!" She smiled prettily, walking up to the stationary basketball player.

"H-hey…" He managed to stutter out. Just being around her made him exceedingly nervous and made him want to either start rambling nonsensically or abruptly clam up.

"Have you seen Troy?" Kelsi spoke up, turning Jason's attention from his phone to her. "He told me to meet up with him here. Something about revising a part of Twinkle Towne's script or something…"

And then it occurred to the dark-haired boy that maybe this chance encounter with the girl he liked wasn't so random after all. He smiled to himself, making a mental note to treat the guys out to pizza that weekend.

"Ah… Well… He told me to tell you that he's sorry but he had to rush off. He forgot that he had a family dinner tonight," He replied sheepishly, already catching up on his friends' plan.

"Oh? Oh okay," Kelsi said, shrugging. "Too bad though, he promised to give me a ride home!" She pouted. " Ah well, I'll see you later then Jason," She made her way to the gym doors.

"Er, wait!" Jason shouted, unnecessarily loud due to his nerves.

Kelsi stopped and looked back at him, head cocked adorably. "Yes?'

"I don't have a car but I'd be more than happy to walk you home," he said, feeling just a little bit more confident, knowing that his friends were backing him up.

"Really?" Kelsi squeaked, a bright blush creeping its way towards her cheeks. "I mean… I don't want to inconvenience you or anything…"

Jason walked over to her and smiled warmly. "It's no inconvenience at all,"

"Ah… Well, then, thank you very much," Kelsi said gratefully, her blush becoming even more pronounced as Jason proffered his arm which she shyly accepted.

"Anytime," Jason murmured. "Anytime,"

They made their way out of the gym, out of East High and towards the direction of Kelsi's house. Jason spotted his friends hiding behind a large tree in front of the school, the whole team trying to be discreet. He gave them a nod, making sure that Kelsi didn't see them. Troy and the others smiled back at gave him a thumbs up.

His day wasn't so bad after all. And maybe, just maybe, so were his friends.

* * *

… _I'm gonna keep on hoping that she catches your smile,_

_I'm gonna keep on hoping that she likes your style,_

_I'm gonna keep on hoping,_

_You'll find love …_


	17. So Close

**A/N: I am so so so in love with this song and the movie! If you haven't seen Enchanted yet, go watch it now! Well... after R&R-ing first of course, hehe ;) Thanks to all who have taken the time to comment, you guys are the best :) **

**So Close as sung by Jon McLaughlin in the movie Enchanted**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 281**

* * *

When he saw her enter the ballroom, he forgot how to breathe. She was stunning, the most gorgeous woman in the room. The burgundy of her dress warming up her porcelain skin. Her eyes shone brightly, like two stars on a clear night. Her smile was contagious, a radiant burst of happiness making the ballroom seem so much brighter.

When he walked up to her and asked her to dance, she had looked up at him, wide blue eyes and a wistful smile, and he had to remember to exhale. He paid no heed to his and her friends in the background, knowing smirks and smiles on their faces. She held out one of her hands, small and dainty but also strong and calloused.

When they touched, a hand on her hip, a palm on his shoulder, they both drew a shuddering sigh. He could imagine the supple fair skin on her waist. He could smell her, sweet and floral and intoxicating. She could feel the warmth radiate from his body, something entirely masculine and powerful and him. She felt safe.

When they danced, a slow waltz, him leading, her trusting, they stepped closer and closer until their breaths intermingled. Everything melted away: the crowd, the decorations, the cheesy music. It was just them, alone, wrapped in each other's arms. They never took their eyes off of each other as they swayed to their very own rhythm.

When they kissed, his lips on hers, it was an electrical connection that made their hearts beat faster and their breaths hitch. Their senses were filled with each other's presence. They, touched, saw, smelled, and tasted no other.

When they kissed, everything was perfect.

* * *

… _You're in my arms __  
__And all the world is calm __  
__The music playing on for only two __  
__So close together __  
__And when I'm with you __  
__So close to feeling alive…_


	18. Everytime We Touch

**A/N: Muchos gracias to FebruarySong for suggesting this song :) :) Hope y'all like this one :) Please R&R!  
**

**Everytime We Touch by CASCADA**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 262**

* * *

"Okay, okay… Left leg, green!"

"Right arm, blue!"

"Watch out watch out!"

"Timber!"

They went down with a thud, a tangled web of arms and legs. Their friends watched from the sidelines, amused, as both Kelsi and Jason tried to extricate themselves from each other. Alas, their combined efforts to free themselves only served to make them even more tangled up in each other.

For some reason, though much to the delight of the whole gang, Kelsi ended up on top of Jason, straddling him, her hands on his chest. Jason gripped her hips to steady her. Electricity coursed through their veins, sending sparks through their interconnected bodies, and charging the air around them.

Simultaneously, their eyes widened at their compromising position. With a squeak, Kelsi sprang to her feet like she was burned, almost tripping on Jason's legs and toppling over. Jason was more dignified but his actions were just as fast, hopping to his feet like his life depended on it. They looked at each other, eyes wide, their hands still tingling from the contact they just had.

"I…uh… Soda! Ye-yeah, soda… Anybody want… Yeah…" Jason stuttered, burning up. He practically scuttled towards the kitchen, head down to avoid the smug, knowing smirks of his teammates.

Kelsi stood, hands on her flushed cheeks, blue eyes larger than ever. "Ah… Gotta… Erm… Gotta check on Gabe…" She whispered dazedly, clumsily retreating to the couch.

Sharpay caught Zeke's eye and gave him a conspiratorial wink. "So," Her voice bright, cheerful, and full of mischief. "Who's up for some 7 Minutes in Heaven?"

* * *

… _'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling…_

… _'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static…_


	19. You're the World to Me

**A/N: w00t! Nearing the 20 chapter mark! XD Thanks again to all you wonderful people for commenting:) **

**You're the World to Me by David Gray**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 197**

* * *

Calling the play a success was an understatement. It was an absolute smash hit, a regular crowd pleaser. As the curtains fell and the actors took their bows, the audience gave them a hearty standing ovation. Not a single eye was dry. 

The performers smiled and waved for the last time before prancing off-stage, happy with their success and the encouragement of their admirers. They wasted no time in joining the crowd, laughing and hugging.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sophia Cross shrieked happily, dark locks bouncing as she ran.

Kelsi grinned widely, arms open, waiting for one of her daughter's beloved bear hugs.

"How was I Mommy? Daddy?" Sophia sang, jumping into Kelsi's arms. She was the principal actress of the play, the princess, the belle of the ball. Her brunette hair was curled to emulate Goldilock's tresses. Her creamy skin glimmered with just a hint of glitter. Her large cornflower blue eyes danced happily and her mouth was set in a goofy smile. She was the flawless combination of both her parents.

Jason kissed his little daughter on the nose and Kelsi gave her a little snuggle. Unabashed love and pride swelled in their hearts.

"Perfect. Just perfect,"

* * *

…_Iridescent like a starling_

_Won't you be my little darling_

_Baby baby you're the world to me…_


	20. Let it Snow!

**A/N: The mandatory blanket fic ;) Happy holidays to all of you wonderful, wonderful people! -mwah- And yes, yes, I'm really late and it's already 2008 (Happy New Year btw!!) but hey, better late than never! Hehe :D **

**Let It Snow! a Christmas song**

**Rating: K-T (I think...?) **

**Word Count: 586**

* * *

The Taos Ski Valley was being snowed over: a terrible snowstorm complete with freezing winds and torrents upon torrents of snow heaping up on the ground, inch after inch after inch.

Kelsi kicked open the remote log cabin's door hurriedly, the task made harder by the arctic cold and the heavy deadweight of a basketball player she was struggling with. Once the door was open, she quickly hauled her unconscious companion in, making sure that the entrance was securely closed and no draft could come in.

Shrugging off her wet jacket, she surveyed the cottage's small interior, taking note of the dismal fireplace, the small stack of logs in the corner and a small storage closet. She sneezed once, thanked her parents silently for that one summer in Camp Wanchootree and got to work.

Moments later, she had a fire going and had managed to dig out a well-worn fleece blanket from the cobwebbed closet. She grinned proudly at her achievements but her smile faded as she regarded the still conked out Jason Cross.

They had inadvertently gotten themselves lost on the way back to their hotel and had gotten themselves stuck in the middle of the storm. Jason, already tired from all the skiing and snowboarding he had down prior to getting lost, couldn't keep the fatigue at bay any longer and just collapsed a few feet away from the cabin. Kelsi was lucky enough that the cabin was close enough for her to stumble to with a guy way taller and heavier than her hanging on to her.

Kelsi carefully dragged the prone Jason closer to the fire to warm him up. It would do him no good if he were to freeze to death. But still, with his wet clothes on, he was still no way near warm... Reddening profusely, Kelsi took off Jason's jacket for him. She knew what she had to do.

With much awkwardness, she had him under the warm goodness that was the blanket in a blink of an eye, his clothes laid out near the fire to dry. Her teeth chattered and a chill ran up and down her spine, reminding her that she too needed to stay warm. After all, it wouldn't d her any good either if she were to freeze. She looked at the fire and at Jason then at her damp clothes. Groaning and even more scarlet than before, she shrugged off her jacket and unlaced her boots (although, it must be noted that she was not reluctant at all).

Carefully, so as not to awaken Jason and land themselves in a terribly embarrassing situation, she slid under the blanket, inching closer and closer to the warm body next to her. As if sensing her presence in his sleep, Jason's arm gravitated towards her waist and pulled her to him, successfully bridging the distance between their bodies. Immediately, his body heat, coupled with their overlay and the fire, engulfed her and warmed her. She yawned, the heat making her drowsy. She smiled up at Jason's peaceful face, happily noting that the color was coming back to his cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Jase," She murmured sleepily, giving him a kiss on the jaw before burying her face on his shoulder and falling asleep.

* * *

Jason awoke a few hours later. He remembered nothing of what had transpired but he wasn't going to complain about where he was either.

He smiled fondly at the girl in his arms, kissed her hair and tightened his hold on her.

He went back to sleep.

* * *

_... Oh, the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful,_

_And since we've no place to go,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..._


	21. I Love Rock and Roll

**A/N: Yay for feisty Kelsi! Hehe :) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews -love love-!! Please don't forget to R&R! ;)**

**I Love Rock and Roll by Joan Jett**

**Rating: K **

**Word Count: 181**

* * *

He wasn't a dancer, he was a basketball player (a very good one, too). And yet, there he was, beside the stereo, moving to the music.

Kelsi couldn't help but stare.

He snapped his long, slender fingers to the beat and Kelsi swore the temperature in the room turned up full blast. He tapped his feet to the music, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet. Kelsi felt goosebumps spread throughout the whole expanse of her skin. He rolled his hips, undulating with subtle thrusts here and there. Kelsi could feel her heart beat faster and she could feel adrenaline coursing through her veins. She could hear strains of him singing the lyrics, his low, honeyed voice rolling over the words effortlessly and she swore she was on fire.

With a glint in her eye and a smirk on her face, she sashayed to where Jason was. She grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him close until her warm breath fanned his chiseled jaw. His hand on the small of her back sent shocks up her spine.

"Let's dance,"

* * *

… _I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  _

_I knew he must a been about seventeen  _

_The beat was goin' strong  _

_Playin' my favorite song  _

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long _

_Till he was with me, yeah me…_


	22. Just Friends

**A/N: A little sad ditty, this one turned out to be. The guy is... well, whoever you want him to be, hehe. Please R&R! Thanks to all! xxxooo (shameless plug: if you're not already sick of me writing about Jason and Kelsi, check out my other Jelsi story: Alphabet Soup. A big, big bear hug of thanks to those who R&R-ed AS! -hug hug hug- ;) ;) ;) ) **

**Just Friends by Gavin DeGraw**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 565**

* * *

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about, love," you always end up saying to me. "We're just friends," 

And then you'll kiss me and my concern, my jealousy will dissipate in that sweet, small, nano-second of a moment. Only to return full force when you flutter away from my grasp and inevitably end up beside him, Jason Cross. And I don't even need to see you together to **know** that you two are together. Because, the truth of the matter is, wherever he is, there you and vice versa.

Ever since the beginning, it's always been you and Jason. No childhood story told without him in it. You grew up next to each other, sat next to each other in History and Homeroom, even went to prom together. Even your mom subtly teases you about him regardless of the fact that I'm right there in front of her. You always attend his basketball games, foam finger and all, screaming at the top of your lungs even though you admit that you understand nothing when it comes to basketball. He always goes to your shows, sits in the front row and is the loudest and most enthusiastic when it comes to his applause even though I heard him once say that he really wasn't that big a fan of plays and theater.

And if it were just the fact that you are each other's biggest fans then I wouldn't really mind… much. But the fact is, it's more than that. The way you two act when you're together practically screams out some strong, underlying emotions even though you two are completely oblivious or completely in denial over it. When he slings his arm across your shoulder it looks so natural, so right. One look from each other and you already know what the other is feeling. You finish each other's sentences and have private jokes that only you two know of. When you two are telling an anecdote, you talk to your audience but look at each other, never breaking eye contact, like you two are the only people in the room. You have a smile reserved just for him. His eyes are at their most tender when he looks at you.

I might be your boyfriend but it's him you love.

"I-I don't understand… You're breaking up with m-me?" you say tearfully, your eyes clouded with confusion, hurt, but not in absolute despair. As if you already had an inkling that this would happen.

"I'm sorry, it's just not working out," I look at you, tears already streaming down your face and my stomach twists painfully.

"I love you," you whisper sadly and I do not doubt your sincerity. I do know that you love me but not in the way I want you to love me. Not with the same intensity and steadfastness that you love him.

"I love you, too," I whisper back, engulfing her once more in a tight hug. And as I'm hugging you and you're clutching at me, sobbing on my shirt, I find that I do not have the heart to hate you.

You detach yourself from my grasp for the very last time and each step buries the knife deeper and deeper into my heart because I know once you're out the door, you'll head straight to Jason's welcoming arms and pretty soon you won't ever leave.

* * *

… _But you were just friends_

_At least that's what you said_

_Now I know better…_


	23. Cupid

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day y'all:D Hope you guys had lots of roses and chocolates and what have yous :) xxxooo **

**Cupid by Sam Cooke**

**Rating: K  
**

**Word Count: 363**

* * *

"Are you stupid or suicidal? Or both?" the blonde child grumbled, straining to be free of the restraints that had him currently shackled to a chair.

"Desperate. I'm desperate," Jason pleaded. He shot his prisoner a wide-eyed look.

"Oy vey! Not another crazy one!" the imprisoned tyke groaned. "Wait until mom and gramps hear about this! Heck, they probably already know! Do you know how much backlog you're giving me!? And on my busiest workday too! Are you trying to get me struck down by lightning because I am good to no one fried and crispy!"

"Just… Just, hear me out, please," Jason almost whimpered. He wrung his hands pitifully.

"I already know what your big problem is, dude," The youngster sighed in defeat. "You know Cross, in certain situations, there's no help required. I don't need to shoot anybody, no spells need be cast or potions handed out. You, my friend, are lucky enough to be in one of those situations,"

"Are you sure?" Jason asked doubtfully.

"Oh great, you tie me up, beg me to lend you my ears and then doubt my words of wisdom? Of course I'm sure! It's my job to be sure about these things," the little blonde boy shrieked, unceremoniously going red in the face.

"Right, right, sorry," Jason cringed at his prisoner's temper tantrum.

"Can I go now? Unless, of course, you need to whine and moan some more,"

"Uh, no, no I'm cool," Jason unraveled the boy's confines.

The blonde grumbled and rubbed his wrists before picking up his bow and arrow. He stretched his wings.

"Oh! Thanks and… sorry," Jason called out before the youngster could fly off.

The blue-eyed boy looked at him, a look akin to understanding in his eyes. "Just go talk to her, Jason. I can assure you, it's all going to be fine," He gave the taller boy a nod before jumping out the window and disappearing in a puff of pure white feathers.

Jason nodded. He picked up his phone and dialed Kelsi's number. He took a deep breath. "Hello Kels? Hi, it's Jason… Yeah, I just wanted to ask, what are you up to this weekend?"

* * *

… _Now, I don't mean to bother you but I'm in distress_

_There's danger of me losin' all of my happiness_

_For I love a girl who doesn't know I exist_

_And this you can fix…_


	24. Wannabe

**A/N: Whee, summer's almost here! Hopefully that'll translate to more time and inspiration, hehe. But anyways, please don't forget to review/criticize constructively etc. etc. xxxooo **

**Wannabe by The Spice Girls**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 443**

* * *

Jason Cross grinned to himself excitedly. It was Saturday, and it was the perfect day to have his first date with the girl of his dreams. He had planned everything perfectly. They were going to have a nice dinner at a nice restaurant and then afterwards, catch a midnight screening of Return of the King. Maybe he'd even get a kiss or two (a movie theater being very dark and the last installment of The Lord of the Rings being very long).

Already imagining all the fun they would have (it's Lord of the Rings!), Jason rang the Nielsen residence's doorbell.

The door swung open and Jason couldn't help but blink in confusion. "Shar? What are you doing here?"

Sharpay gave him a stern frown and with the strength he never knew she possessed, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the living room where Taylor and Gabriella sat with arms folded and unsmiling faces.

"Er… What's going on here?" Jason asked uncertainly, his eyes flitting between the 3 glaring girls in front of him. A cold sweat started to trickle down the back of his neck and the hairs on his arms tingled with apprehension.

"We need to talk," Gabriella, the usually sweet and soft-spoken girl, barked brusquely.

"Now?" the brunette boy squeaked. "I have a date with Kels…. Can't it wait until Monday?"

Sharpay steered him towards the couch and pushed him down. "You're going on a date with Kels tonight so right now's the perfect time for a little… chat," Jason had never seen her look so terrifying as she did in that instance.

"Jason Christopher Cross, we swear on our limited edition Fall Out Boy posters that if you so much as look at our dear Kelsi the wrong way, your ass is toast. And believe me, we WILL know," Gabriella hissed threateningly, baring her teeth menacingly. He would never see the sweet significant other of Troy the same way ever again. Ever.

"Are we making ourselves clear?" Taylor patted him on the shoulder with great force. Sharpay loomed over him like a mountain lioness ready to attack her prey at a moment's notice.

"Y-yes m'am," Jason stuttered. Where the heck was Kelsi?

"Good boy," Sharpay chirped, as if they weren't just making Jason almost wet his pants a minute ago. "Now, you go and show Kels a smashing good time, you hear?" She pinched his cheek.

Jason could only nod uncertainly. Women were so strange.

Nevertheless, dinner was a success, the movie was great, and the goodnight kisses (yes, kisses) were unforgettable.

And Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella never threatened him ever again. Not as overtly, anyway.

* * *

… _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends…_


	25. Please Mister Postman

**A/N: W00t! I am 1/4th done with Music in Me! XD XD Ahehehe. Thanks for all the wonderful comments from all you guys :) :) They make me happy! Hehe. Please R&R!**

**A/N 2: Just to clear things up: the messages are just snippets from what I imagined to be a long correspondence between Jason and Kelsi. If I had written down a whole imaginary spiel spanning months then that would've been too looong. I'm a lazy bum. XD **

**A/N 3: Please excuse any wonky formatting. I just found out that doesn't allow e-mail addresses or links in stories (!!!!!!) so I had to rework everything from top to bottom. Durn. **

**Please Mister Postman by The Beatles**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 1413**

* * *

**From: Kelsi Nielsen **

**Subject: Greetings from the Big Apple**

**Date: March 24, 2008 04:16:01 AM**

**To: Jason Cross**

Hey Jason,

Hope you don't mind that I got your add from Troy. Am feeling a bit nostalgic over the good 'ole East High days and I wanted to reconnect. Damn, mushy much? Hehe.

But anyway, hope UCLA and the bright California sun (damn you!) are treating you well.

I'd say more stuff but it's almost 4:30 in the morning and I have a 10AM class tomorrow or rather, today. Haha. Nothing beats late late night work.

Peace out,

Kelsi

---

**From: Jason Cross**

**Subject: From the West Coast to the East**

**Date: March 26, 2008 10:17:00 PM**

**To: Kelsi Nielsen**

Playmaker!

It's funny that you mentioned waxing nostalgic over our golden high school years because I have been feeling a bit sentimental over it, too. Or maybe it's just withdrawal from the wacky crap Troy and the gang used to get into back then. Who knows?

Yes, the sun and I are very much acquainted, hehe. And how are the smog and stress in your part of the country:P I kid, I kid. 4:30 eh? Let me tell you, been there, done that. Between basketball practice and classes (yes, yes, I DO attend my classes) and partying, I practically spend 3/4s of my day awake. ;)

It's nice hearing from you again Kels (may I call you Kels?). :)

- Jason

* * *

**From: Kelsi Nielsen**

**Subject: I Feel Sick **

**Date: July 01, 2008 03:00:50 PM**

**To: Jason Cross**

Oh. My. God.

My play's going to open tomorrow night. I think I'm going to throw up.

Nauseously,

Kelsi

---

**From: Jason Cross**

**Subject: Let Me Just Get Out of Your Upchuck Range**

**Date: July 01, 2008 05:40:33 PM**

**To: Kelsi Nielsen**

But seriously, Kels. Your play is going to do great. I do remember all the fun productions you staged in East High. Except, honestly, Twinkle Towne was a pretty silly name for a play.

Wish I was there.

- Jason

---

**From: Kelsi Nielsen**

**Subject: Grrr**

**Date: July 01, 2008 08:34:05 PM**

**To: Jason Cross**

Shut up, Twinkle Towne was an AWESOME name. Took me 2 weeks to think of it.

I wish you were here, too.

Grudgingly,

Kelsi

---

**From: VIRTUAL GARDEN**

**Subject: Jason has sent you a Virtual Bouquet**

**Date: July 03, 2008 12:09:46 AM**

**To: Kelsi Nielsen**

Greetings Kelsi!

Jason has sent you a VIRTUAL BOUQUET OF RED ROSES with the following message:

_"To the beginning of a brilliant career of an equally brilliant woman._

_Hugs, Jason"_

To redeem your bouquet, please click on the following link or copy-paste the address in your web browser:

REDEMPTION LINK HERE

---

** From: Kelsi Nielsen **

**Subject: Sweet**

**Date: July 03, 2008 07:11:56 AM**

**To: Jason Cross**

Thanks for the roses Jase :D

Although, I do have to complain that no matter how hard I smoosh my nose on to my screen, I still can't smell them, hehe.

And yes, opening night was a success, thank you very much.

With nose to the screen,

Kelsi

---

**From: Jason Cross**

**Subject: Ewwwwwww :P**

**Date: July 03, 2008 11:23:19 AM**

**To: Kelsi Nielsen**

Glad you liked the flowers :) I would've sent you a dozen real ones too except I don't know your address in New York (hint, hint).

Jason

* * *

**From: Kelsi Nielsen**

**Subject: We are the Champions!**

**Date: September 19, 2008 07:59:08 PM**

**To: Jason Cross**

Congratulations Jase! Champions! Wow:D :D :D :D

I am so proud of you!

xxxooo,

Kelsi

* * *

**From: Kelsi Nielsen**

**Subject: Wish Me Luck**

**Date: September 25, 2008 05:44:00 PM**

**To: Jason Cross**

Oh God. I can't believe I got roped by Sharpay into a blind date (shudder).

Wish me luck. I am so going to need it.

Nervously,

Kelsi

---

**From: Jason Cross**

**Subject: And the Verdict Is…?**

**Date: September 28, 2008 09:39:22 PM**

**To: Kelsi Nielsen**

How was the date?

- Jason

---

**From: Kelsi Nielsen **

**Subject: Meh**

**Date: September 28, 2008 11:41:10 PM**

**To: Jason Cross**

Ouch, a one sentence e-mail after 3 days. Cold. :P You feeling okay Jase?

Eh, the date was okay. Dude was nice enough but wasn't my type at all. Shar's not too happy with that but whatever.

Kelsi

---

**From: Jason Cross**

**Subject: I am Not Cold, I'm in California ;P**

**Date: September 29, 2008 01:32:01 AM**

**To: Kelsi Nielsen**

Me? I'm perfect :)

- Jason

* * *

**From: Jason Cross**

**Subject: Heeheeeee**

**Date: November 03, 2008 03:25:54 AM**

**To: Kelsi Nielsen**

Juz got bck frm wiked praty. Alitle drnk. Juz a litttle.

pSsss. I think I love you.

---

**From: Jason Cross**

**Subject: Oh God**

**Date: November 03, 2008 12:09:10 PM**

**To: Kelsi Nielsen**

I can't tell you how sorry I am about the drunken message I sent last night. It was inappropriate and uncalled for.

But it wasn't entirely false because I do love you, you know. I've loved you for a very long time now, ever since the whole Twinkle Towne drama and corresponding with you these past months has only served to reaffirm and strengthen the feelings I have for you.

I do wish you hadn't found out in a horribly misspelled, drunken message but that's over and done with. I hope to God I didn't scare you or anything. Please reply as soon as you can.

Love,

Jason

---

**From: Jason Cross**

**Subject: Hey…?**

**Date: November 03, 2008 06:17:21 PM**

**To: Kelsi Nielsen**

Are you still there?

Please don't shut me out.

- Jason

* * *

That was almost 2 weeks ago. 

Still no reply.

Jason sighed as he checked his mail for the nth time that day. On one hand, he didn't regret telling her how he felt but on the other hand, he regretted scaring her away.

Ever since he sent the 2nd message, his life revolved around his Gmail account. He would wake up, check his mail, go to practice, check his mail, eat, mail, classes, mail, schoolwork, mail, mail, mail. He already lost count of the nights he kept vigil in front of his MacBook, waiting for the tell-tale 'ding' of a new message. Nothing.

He really screwed things up royally.

A soft knock on his door slightly snapped him out of the miserable haze he was in.

"Come on in, it's open," he shouted, eyes still glued to his laptop's screen. He reckoned it was one of his teammates on his way to another party.

His door creaked open and heard the footsteps of a person enter his dorm room. No word.

"Look man, I appreciate what you're trying to do," Jason started patiently as he stood up to face his guest. "But I'm not really in the mood for a par-" The words froze in his throat.

He blinked once, twice.

"Kelsi? What are you doing here?"

Kelsi grinned and shrugged, putting down the duffel bag she was carrying. "My internet conked out on me and it was taking my service provider forever to come over and fix it and I had something to tell you that couldn't wait that long and so… Yeah, I hopped on a plane and here I am,"

"You have something to tell me?" Jason breathed, a flower of hope unfurling in his chest, warming him and making him slightly queasy at the same time. She wouldn't fly all the way from the other side of America just to turn him down right? Right?

"Uhuh," Kelsi whispered back, slowly making her way towards the surprised boy. She stopped when they were toe-to-toe: him, practically breathing in the fruity smell of her conditioner and her, inhaling the woodsy and musky scent of his cologne. She looked up at him, blue eyes wide and solemn and intense. She leaned towards him, holding on to his forearms for support as she stood on the tips of her toes.

Jason quivered under her touch, the heat from her small hands permeating through his hoodie. He leaned down and instinctively, gently grasped her waist with both hands. His hands shook a little.

"I think I love you, too," She whispered as her lips hovered centimetres from his.

Jason laughed in relief, weeks of tension and misery and angst leaving his body. He closed the gap between him and the petite girl in his arms, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Still lip-locked, he deftly maneuvered the two of them towards the door and closed it.

* * *

**From: Kelsi Nielsen**

**Subject: OMG !!!!**

**Date: November 20, 2008 05:06:33 AM**

**To: Sharpay Evans**

I'm here. And I'll be staying for another week. Don't bother contacting me because I have no intention of answering. Have other, BETTER things to do. ;)

xxxooo,

Kelsi

PS. If my dad calls looking for me, LIE.

* * *

_  
_

_… Mister postman look and see_  
_If there's a letter in your bag for me_  
_I been waiting such a long time_  
_Since I heard from that girl of mine…_  
_  
_


	26. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**A/N: Yay for The Beatles! XD Hehe. As per usual, please R&R! Thanks to all you wonderful peeps who have done so in the chapters before. :3 :3 :3 Happy happy! :)**

**I Want to Hold Your Hand by The Beatles**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 333**

* * *

It was a nice enough movie. It was pleasant and unassuming but it wasn't enough to distract from your inescapable presence beside me: the broad strength of your shoulders, the warm, husky tone of your laughter, and the brush of your fingers as we share a big tub of buttered popcorn. 

The movie ends and we leave, bumping into each other as we shuffled out of the theater. Your hand lightly squeezes my wrist for a second to anchor me by your side lest I am swept away with the crowd. I can feel the rough pads of your fingertips on my pulse even after you've let go of me. 

The weather outside, as you walk me home, is chilly. I shiver a bit from the autumn breeze and you silently drape your scarf around my neck, winding it securely until I can no longer feel the wind creeping up my neck, just the trail of heat your soft touch left behind.

We walk side-by-side, not touching but not avoiding each other either. We talk and laugh, none of the awkwardness I was expecting. Your hands swoop up and down as you talk and when they are not moving about excitedly, your hands are at your side, twitching a bit from the cold. 

I reach over and take your hand in mine and you pause for a second in mid-sentence, surprised. Your hand is large and masculine, the complete opposite of my much smaller one. Your fingers are surprisingly long and slender but I can feel the power behind them, honed from years of playing basketball. For a split-second, you don't know what to do, speechless and tense, but then you relax and you reciprocate by weaving our fingers together and rubbing my hand with your thumb. We both smile at each other, silent understanding flowing between our intertwined digits. 

We hold hands all throughout the remaining trip to my house like it's the most natural thing in the world. 

And it is.

* * *

… _And when I touch you I feel happy inside,_

_It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide…_


	27. Beautiful Soul

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! :D :D :D **

**Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 244**

* * *

"Hey," she nudges him gently. "I think they're waiting for you," She cocks her head towards the table currently occupied by the East High varsity pep squad. Sure enough, several female members of the team were looking over in their direction, their expressions switching from eager anticipation for Jason and clear, utter distaste or Kelsi.

He looks up from his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and frowns at the ugly looks the girls were giving his girlfriend.

"I wouldn't mind if you went there. I mean, you know, my lunch period's going to be ending soon anyway…" Kelsi babbles, misinterpreting Jason's cross look as envy that he was missing out on all the fun. "Besides, if looks could kill..." she tries to laugh away the hurt she can't help but feel under the hostile glares. It doesn't really work.

Jason tears his gaze away from the gang desperately trying to get his attention and instead, focuses on the girl beside him. He feels furious and indignant that the people he used to call his friends would deliberately make Kelsi, his sweet, beautiful Kelsi, feel inferior and self-conscious.

"Let them wait," he shrugs, sidling closer to Kelsi.

"Are, are you sure? I won't really mind you know Jase… They are your friends, too…" Kelsi mumbles.

"Why bother with them?" Jason clasps her hand in his, eyes twinkling affectionately. He kisses her on the crown of her head. "I have all the company I need here,"

* * *

… _I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul…_


	28. This Time

**A/N: Your wonderful reviews are absolute love :) :) :) (Er... I'm running out of things to say in these A/Ns XD) Please don't forget to R&R! You guys rock :) Hehe**

**This Time by Christopher Jak**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 444**

* * *

"Awesome game, Jase," Kelsi praised sincerely, cheerfully raising her mandatory foam finger to prove her point. "This was probably your best game this season so far, by far,"

"So what you're saying is, my other games have all been bad?" Jason mock glared, throwing an arm around the smaller girl's shoulder. "I am deeply hurt, BFF. Deeply,"

Kelsi laughed. "Well, I wouldn't have put it that way… borderline mediocre maybe?"

Jason growled playfully and mussed up her hair.

"I kid! I kid! Now leave the hair alone!" Kelsi whined, swatting at the basketball star. "But all kidding aside, you were great out there. And this coming from the most basketball illiterate person in East High,"

"Yeah well, I couldn't have done it without your loud cheers and your silly foam finger," Jason replied, capturing Kelsi in a one-armed hug, an action that she was only too happy to reciprocate.

"Aaand on that embarrassingly mushy note, I think Coach Bolton wants to talk to you," Kelsi spoke up, her voice muffled by the fabric of Jason's jersey. She, using her foam finger-ed hand, pointed towards the man in question.

Groaning, Jason detached himself from the pixie-like girl beside him. "He's probably going to congratulate us for a few seconds before spending a good half an hour pointing out what we did wrong," He grimaced. "I better go there before he blows a gasket,"

"We wouldn't want Troy to have a gasket-less dad," Kelsi chirped.

Jason laughed. "You are such a weirdo, Kels,"

"And that's why you love me so!" she sang out teasingly.

A contemplative look crossed Jason's face for a split-second before melting into an affectionately amused expression. "Well, that is true," He leaned in for a quick hug. "I'll see you later? Celebratory pizzas at your place?"

"Of course!" Kelsi replied, giving him a 'no d-uh' look.

"It's a date, then," Jason grinned before jogging towards where his coach and some of his teammates stood. He looked behind him once more to throw Kelsi a boyish grin and a quick wave.

Kelsi waved back, before turning on her heel and exiting the gymnasium, all the while trying to convince herself that the pure euphoria pumping through her veins was because of the thought of free pizzas and not because Jason had hugged her twice and had admitted that he loved her weirdness and that he was coming over to her house later on to treat her to said free pizzas and he had actually called it a _date_.

Jason didn't hear a word Coach Bolton said throughout the whole meeting. Kelsi kept echoing in his head.

_"And that's why you love me so!"_

* * *

… _Oh no, I think I'm falling in love again_

_It's nothing new_

_It's just that this time, it's with you…_


	29. FNT

**A/N: Hehe, am I really a story short of 30? XD Whew! Thanks to all the awesome reviewers!! :D You guys are teh awesomeness cool :) **

**F.N.T. by Semisonic**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 200**

* * *

"Did I forget to mention how amazing you are?" Jason pipes up, his deep voice echoing throughout East High's empty auditorium. He watches as Kelsi closes the piano on the stage and gathers her notes to herself.

Kelsi rolls her eyes and giggles. She turns a little pink around the cheeks, a habit, she has found out, that becomes more prominent whenever in the company of Jason. "You've only said it a couple _thousand _times today," In one fell swoop, she transfers all her papers into her messenger bag. Finished packing up, she descends the stage and into the arms of her awaiting boyfriend.

"Well," He hugs her even closer, his chin resting on top of her braided hair. "You better get used to it because I am not going to stop saying it," He grins as Kelsi mock punches his chest.

"Come on then, Romeo. Mom's cooking her world-class lasagna for dinner and I think there's gonna be some apple pie for dessert," Kelsi tugs him towards the exit, a flattered smile perfectly complimenting her rosy cheeks.

Catching Kelsi's pleased smile, Jason leans in and affectionately kisses the tip of her nose. "See what did I tell you? Amazing,"

* * *

… _I'm surprised that you've never been told before_

_That you're lovely and you're perfect_

_And that somebody wants you…_


	30. Clumsy

**A/N: Happy 30th! XD XD Hehe. Thanks to all the wonderful people who have left such awesome reviews! :) Please R&R! Kthnxbye!**

**Clumsy by Fergie**

**Rating: T (for one curse word)**

**Word Count: 597**

* * *

It had been only a split-second but she could swear that she saw his floppy brown hair amidst the bobbing heads of East High's student population all crammed up in the hallway, all eager to go home. It could've have been anybody really, it had only been a flash of familiar brown locks, and seeing as Kelsi was easily towered over by almost half of her peers, it could've been a case of mistaken identity.

But then again, when it came to Jason Cross, she had an uncanny sixth sense: it was as if she had a radar implanted in her brain that could zero in on the laidback basketball star even if he was a mile away. Some would call borderline stalker-ish but Kelsi liked to see it as a finely honed instinct, enhanced by many a day of dreamily watching him from afar.

Kelsi sighed, lost in her thoughts as she absentmindedly weaved through throngs of noisy teenagers. Even just a glimpse of chocolate-colored locks resembling his sent her mind rocketing towards Jason Cross-topia.

Once, when he stood beside her in the lunch line and he took the last vanilla pudding that she had been eyeing, she had to use all of her willpower not to just spontaneously combust then and there. And then there was the time he had to sit beside her in the auditorium for a mind-numbingly boring general assembly, she was completely rendered useless for the rest of the day: dazed, distracted, and dumbstruck.

A hard jostle from a particularly impatient student, shook her out of her Jason-related musings and sent her ungracefully stumbling, scattering a few of her belongings on the floor. She glared at the offender's retreating back as she bent down to pick up her books.

"Man, what a jerk,"

Kelsi froze. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Here, let me help you," Jason knelt in front of Kelsi, an easy smile on his face, and started to retrieve her fallen items.

Kelsi wondered if she had died from the minor collision and had gone straight to heaven. Jason Cross was actually in front of her, touching her stuff.

"Thanks," She managed to say without squeaking or making any unnecessary and embarrassing sounds as he got the rest of her things and offered them to her. She smiled shyly.

"Hey, no problem," He said, his smile even wider. He reached out and helped her to her feet.

Kelsi felt like fainting. Not only had he touched her stuff, he had also touched her!

Jason flashed her another big grin. "Well, I'll see you around, Kelsi," He walked away, a spring in his step.

"Bye," Kelsi could only whisper. With as much restraint as she could muster, she half sprinted, half power walked towards the girls' bathroom. She couldn't very well do a happy dance in the middle of the corridor, after all.

Jason felt like he was on cloud nine. How lucky was he? Not only was he able to spot the beautiful, petite Kelsi despite the crowds of East High but he was also able to play her hero! He looked back, watching as Kelsi made her way to the bathroom. He had always thought that she was gorgeous with her light brown hair and her wide, arresting blue eyes but up close, she was absolutely stunning.

He continued to observe her until she fully disappeared into the washroom. With an unabashedly giddy grin, he turned his attentions back to his front. And unceremoniously bashed his nose and forehead on an open steel locker door.

"Ow, shit!"

* * *

… _You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_So in love with you…_


	31. Teenage Love Affair

**A/N: I absolutely heart this song so I just had to make multiple shots in a one shot (haha, what??). Anyway, please R&R!! And much, much thanks to those who have reviewed the preceding chapters!! You guys r0x0rs!**

**Teenage Love Affair by Alicia Keys**

**Rating: K+ - T (because of some implied stuff... naughty naughty Jason & Kelsi!)**

**Word Count: 328**

* * *

**I. **

"We're going to be late," Kelsi giggled breathlessly as Jason playfully nipped at her neck, sandwiching her between him and the red brick wall. Her hands fondled the soft locks of hair curling on his nape, giving him goosebumps.

The bell rang shrilly, followed by the general population's sneakers hitting the floor as they dashed towards their next class.

Jason smiled as he placed a kiss along her jaw line. "We're _already _late,"

_… I love our secret meetings_

_On the 5th floor stair case…_

* * *

**II.**

"So I was wondering…" Kelsi lazily traced the wallpaper design by her bed with a finger. "If you're not too busy later…"

On the other line, Jason sat up from his bed, already putting on his sneakers. "I'm on my way,"

"See you soon, then," she replied, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

… _Can't wait to get home_

_Baby dial your number_

_Can you pick up the phone_

_Cause I wanna holla_

_Daydreaming about you all day_

_In school can't concentrate_

_Want have your voice in my ear_

_'Till mama comes and says it's too late…_

* * *

**III.**

"Shh, my mother's going to hear us," Kelsi managed to mumble between kisses. She deftly maneuvered Jason from the window and pushed him on to her bed. She impatiently tugged at his shirt.

Jason grunted in reply, hands skimming under her blouse, across her waist, her lower back. Skittering across her lower ribs. Inching higher, and higher, and higher, and…

A knock on the door. "Kels?"

They sprung apart, immediately patting down their hair, rearranging their rumpled clothing. "Yes ma?" Kelsi called out as she hurriedly ushered Jason out her window but not before giving him one last kiss.

The door opened. "You okay honey? I thought I heard a loud thud…" her mother said worriedly.

Kelsi, casually draped across her bed, looked up from her book. "I didn't hear anything,"

… _So maybe we can go to first base_

_Because I feel you_

_Second base_

_Want you to feel me too boy_

_Third base_

_Better pump the breaks_

_Oh baby slow down_

_I gotta go home now…_

* * *

**IV. **

"Where did you go off to?" Mr. Cross asked as Jason entered their house. The sky was already dark and the lampposts were already on. "I thought you were upstairs doing your homework,"

Jason breezed past by him nonchalantly, flushed, clothes creased and just a bit breathless. "I went for a jog to clear my mind," Without a backwards glance, he bound up the stairs and made a beeline towards his room.

… _Cause the lights are on outside_

_Wish there was somewhere to hide_

_Cause I just don't want to say goodbye_

_Cause you are my baby baby…_


	32. More Than Words

**A/N: Please don't forget to R&R! And of course, thanks to all the wonderful people who've taken the time to leave such awesomesauce reviews!  
**

**More Than Words as sung by Westlife**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 332**

* * *

**_Monday_**

Kelsi comes home at around midnight, hungry, tired, and just a little cranky. She rummages through the refrigerator for a late night snack and is delighted to see that Jason had gotten her crab Rangoon and sesame chicken from the Chinese take-out across the street.

**_Tuesday_**

Kelsi arrives at around 8 in the evening, seething with frustration and almost in tears because theater people had a way of extending the drama even when offstage. Jason, in the middle of watching a basketball game, takes one look at her, turns off the TV, and goes to the bathroom to draw her a long, warm, relaxing bath.

**_Wednesday_**

Kelsi miserably leaves puddles all over the floor enters their flat at 11:30PM. She got caught in a freak rain shower and had to run from the bus stop all the way to the apartment because she forgot to bring her umbrella. Jason deposits her sopping wet clothes in the washing machine and while she's in the bathroom, drying herself off, he prepares a bowl of hot instant chicken soup for her and slips a compact umbrella in her bag just in case.

**_Thursday_**

Kelsi is already at home when Jason arrives at 5. The lead actress in Kelsi's play had a major diva fit and refused to participate in rehearsals so the whole cast and crew left early. They spend the evening in front of the TV, eating ramen and watching DVDs. Jason lets her choose all the movies, even the mushy, romantic comedy ones.

**_Friday_**

Kelsi stumbles in at around 2 in the morning, dizzy from exhaustion. She is more than surprised to see Jason awake, waiting for her, with his warm smile and laughing mahogany eyes. He sits her down on their comfortable couch, kneels in front of her and slips a simple platinum band with 3 small diamonds on her left hand's ring finger. She laughs and leans in to him, her fatigue melting away.

**_Saturday_**

Kelsi doesn't go to work.

* * *

… _It's more than words,_

_It's more than what you say,_

_It's the things you do…_


	33. We Belong Together

**A/N: More A/Ns after the story :) Please don't forget to R&R! And forever thanks to the wonderful people who take the time to review!! Much love!!**

**We Belong Together by Gavin DeGraw**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 999**

* * *

**I.**

Jason, as quietly as possible for he did not want to come off as rude and ungrateful a guest, managed to extract himself from the drunken revelry his friends were wont to participate in. He managed a sigh of relief as the raucous singing and inebriated chatter faded more and more into the background as he walked deeper into the courtyard.

He looked up at the cloudless sky, regarding the stars with a solemnity that was out of place in such a rowdy atmosphere. For the most part, he usually had no qualms engaging in the symposiums he and his friends frequently attended. Tonight, however, he didn't feel as eager to partake in any debaucheries. He shook his head at his own melancholic frame of mind. Perhaps it would've been wiser to have just stayed at home, citing an illness. He didn't feel right. He felt… Empty.

A low, melodious humming brought his attention to the stone bench in the middle of his host's expansive courtyard. Squinting, he quietly crept closer to, as he soon discovered, the delicate figure content to sing quietly under her breath while looking up at the heavens.

For a split-second, Jason felt his heart constrict painfully. He had yet to see her face but with her figure bathed in the moon's glow and her honeyed voice, he had no doubt in his mind of her beauty. He took a step forward and unfortunately, managed to disturb the peace by snapping a wayward twig in two.

The woman (_"A goddess," _Jason thought) gave a small gasp of surprise and whipped her head to look in his direction. A luminous complexion accentuated only by the soft moonlight. Wide eyes with the clearest blue Jason had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Long, thick eyelashes that caressed her pink-tinged cheeks as she blinked. An elegant, carmine mouth.

Jason could only stare, as did she. "I-"

"JASON!"

His name being shouted made him look back where his friends were for a second.

"JASON!"

When he glanced back at where the woman sat, she was gone.

* * *

**II.**

"Ah, there you are, my friend!" the ever-boisterous Chadwick Danforth laughed, clapping Jason de Croix heartily on the back.

Tearing his eyes from the darkness enveloping the Boltons' magnificent garden, Jason regarded his dearest friend with amusement. "Wonderful to see you again Chadwick. I pray that you and Ms. McKessie are well?"

"I have been looking everywhere for you, de Croix. What, if I be so bold to ask, are you doing in a corner with not a woman by your side?" Chadwick teased, disregarding Jason's formalities with a wave of a hand. "'Tis very unlike you,"

"Sadly, I find the women in this ball to be unworthy of attention and esteem," Jason whispered conspiratorially as two young ladies dressed in their finest frocks passed them by, twittering and giggling in an attempt to catch his fancy.

Chadwick chuckled. "Do not be so hasty to judge, my friend. I have reason to believe that Mrs. Troy Bolton's newest neighbor is to make an appearance and she is, according to various accounts, a handsome woman with a perfectly respectable upbringing, inheritance, and connections,"

"Well then! Let us not tarry, Chadwick my man," Jason laughed, leading the way towards the ballroom. "A perfectly respectable and handsome woman awaits!"

Chadwick shook his head, an amused smile on his face.

"De Croix! Danforth! Such an honor to have the two of you finally grace our humble gathering," Troy Bolton remarked wittily upon seeing his friends enter the ballroom. Beside him, his wife, the ever-lovely Gabrielle smiled demurely.

"We did not mean to be so tardy," Chadwick said, shaking Troy's hand and bowing gallantly to Mrs. Bolton.

"I am afraid I am to blame for Danforth's lateness in arrival," Jason remarked, mirroring Chadwick's actions. "He had to look for me as I had lingered too long outside,"

"Oh come now Mr. Bolton," Gabrielle gently reprimanded her husband. "Mr. Danforth and Mr. de Croix are not too late! Not at all," She turned to her two guests excitedly. "In fact, you are just in time to hear our newest addition to our community, Ms. Kelsey Nielsen, play the pianoforte. I have it in good opinion that she plays extraordinarily well," She motioned towards the pianoforte and the slight woman preparing to play.

Jason de Croix's breath caught in his throat as Kelsey Nielsen started to play. He found the reports about her to be vastly untrue. She was not a handsome woman. Rather, she was the most handsome woman he had ever laid his eyes upon.

Ms. Nielsen's song was scarcely finished before Jason was making his way towards her, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton to look at him in surprise and Chadwick Danforth to shake his head.

* * *

**III.**

"That was amazing," Jason whispered in awe as Kelsi put in the finishing touches to her song.

Kelsi jumped in surprise, obviously not hearing Jason enter the music room. "I, I didn't see you there,"

"Oh, sorry," Jason smiled, charmed by the way she readily reddened when flustered. "I was just passing by when I heard you play. You're amazing,"

"Ah… Thanks," Kelsi smiled back; embarrassed that he would see her so ruffled and yet flattered that he would compliment her so highly. "I should ah… I should go… Biology…" Kelsi managed to stutter as she nervously fixed her music sheets.

Moving forward, he stuck out his hand, much to the surprise of Kelsi. "I'm Jason Cross,"

* * *

**IV.**

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. de Croix," Kelsey Nielsen curtsied shyly.

Jason de Croix gently planted a kiss on Ms. Nielsen's outstretched hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Nielsen,"

* * *

**V.**

"Until I see you again?" Jason, voice filled with hope as he looked at his moon goddess with absolute adoration. He discreetly squeezed her hand.

Kelsi blushed. "Yes," She gently rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand. "I would very much like that,"

* * *

… _We belong together_

_Like the open seas and shores_

_Wedded by the planet force_

_We've all been spoken for…_

* * *

**A/N #2: Okay, so I hope that wasn't confusing! Hehe. :) Parts I and V are set in Ancient Greece. Parts II and IV in the Regency/Victorian period. And Part III is in the modern time. Most possibly historically accurate in terms of the language and what have you but whatever. :D R&R s'il-vous-plait! Please and thank you!  
**


	34. Passenger Seat

**A/N: I can't believe I've been working on this collection for a year now! Hehehe Anyways, just a little drabble to start the creative juices flowing once more. Please don't forget to R&R! kthnxbye!**

**Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 219**

"I had a wonderful time, Jase," Kelsi leans, fighting with her seatbelt along the way, and kisses him softly on the lips. She tastes faintly of dinner, dessert, and the buttery popcorn they had while watching a movie. "Thank you,"

She flashes him her secret smile, the smile she reserves only for him, as she moves to unbuckle herself.

He stops her, however, with a gentle hand on her forearm, skimming the soft skin, making her shiver. "Wait," She looks at him, head cocked to the side, a question forming on her lips.

"Stay. Even for just 5 more minutes," He tugs her towards him. "Stay,"

Kelsi bites her lower lip in indecision and is _thisclose_ to saying no but she sees Jason's face and she stops. He's looking at her intensely, his brown eyes, lighter and brighter from the moonlight. And despite the fact that she's way past her curfew and that her father's probably getting ready to call the cops and file a missing person's report, she gravitates towards Jason anyway, unable to resist his pull. "My dad is so going to hunt you down,"

"Yeah, well…" Jason whispers, meeting her halfway, closing the gap between them as much as he could, considering that the stick shift and handbrake were in his way. "It's definitely worth it,"

_... Oh I've got all that I need_

_Right here in the passenger seat_

_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_

_Knowing that she's inches from me…_


	35. I'm Yours

**A/N: 2 in a day! XD Aah, l'inspiration ;; Anyways, you guys know the drill: R&R and my unending gratitude is yours :) Cheers!**

**I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 613**

Kelsi Nielsen teetered between annoyance and anger. She rarely got annoyed or angry (even more so annoyed **and **angry) but when she was either (or both), she tended to stay irritated and/or irate for a very, very long time. And it wasn't a pretty sight, no siree. She would pout. She would mope, a black cloud of doom and gloom darkening her features. She became grouchy. Grumpy. You name it.

Hence, she was standing in front of Jason Cross, on her patio, her mouth a thin, grim line. Oh don't misconstrue, she liked Jason a lot and tended to have a great time when he took her on dates but there where times when he just really frustrated her. Not to mention confuse the hell out of her.

She just couldn't understand him at all. They'd gone on 6 dates now, been an official couple for 5 weeks, been teased mercilessly by their friends and the rest of East High. Wasn't that enough?

Sure, they've had close calls, lots and lots. There were times when he'd abruptly stop in the middle of whatever sentence he was on, dip his head just a fraction closer, his eyes burning holes into hers… only to jerk back like he was experiencing whiplash and to start loudly rambling about the weather or sports or how the weather was affecting sports. Not to mention the countless basketball game wins, the infinite dances to slow songs, the many dark movie theaters, and the innumerable red traffic lights they've stopped for during their 6 dates, and the 6 times he drove her home. Close calls, but not close enough, in Kelsi's opinion. Not nearly.

"Kels?" Jason murmured worriedly, interrupting Kelsi's inner musings. "You all right?"

--

Jason Cross was worried. He prided himself in being carefree, always ready with a goofy smile and a corny joke. But this time around, he was heart-wrenchingly, giant butterflies in his stomach worried. Kelsi was obviously upset and he didn't know why.

And he couldn't understand that at all. He never gave her any reason to be upset with him. He didn't want to brag but he was a perfect gentleman through and through! He took her to the nicest (yet affordable) restaurants; let her choose the movies they would watch; always brought her home on time so as to avoid any sort of reprimand from her father (for both hers and his sake).

Of course there were some close calls, too many to count. More than once, he has found himself completely losing his train of thought as he looked at her, has found himself subconsciously leaning in, but he would always catch himself and withdraw. There had also been basketball victories, slow dances, movie houses, red traffic lights, dropping her off after their dates. Close calls but after all, Jason Cross was a gentleman and he only wanted to show that fact and that he deeply respected her and didn't want her to think ill of him.

So naturally, her frowning face absolutely confounded him.

"Kels?" He asked quietly. "You all right?"

"Peachy," Kelsi pouted gloomily.

Jason, unsure of how to react to a tempestuous Kelsi Nielsen, scratched his head. "Um… okay… so I'll see you on Monday?"

Pursed lips, looking at him almost challengingly, Kelsi nodded.

"So… goodnight then," Jason squeezed her right hand and hesitated. Should he? He leaned in a fraction of an inch and backpedaled slightly. Should he? Maybe he shouldn't… Maybe…

Kelsi sighed loudly, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "For heaven's sake! Will you just _kiss_ _me_?"

Jason, seeing as he was a gentleman, did as he was told.

And Kelsi was annoyed and angry no more.

… _So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours…_


	36. Somebody to Love

**A/N: Okay, I admit... this one's a little rushed. Hehe. Oh, and it's an AU, FYI. As usual, constructive criticism, comments, etc. are greatly, greatly appreciated! Thanks!**

**Somebody to Love by Queen**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 777**

* * *

"Kelsi, darling!"

Kelsi stiffened and groaned loudly, not bothering to muffle her exasperation since the music was so loud anyway. It was absolutely official: she was in Hell. She was in Hell, wearing a cute and sophisticated but cornea-burning pink (Sharpay's wedding, after all) maid of honor dress. She was in Hell and the saddest thing about it was that she had no one else to blame for putting her in such a predicament except herself.

_Flashback:_

_It had started out innocently enough. She, despite her aversion to big, loud parties, was having fun. Sharpay really outdid herself with the elaborate reception. She was having good food, good wine, and the people she was grouped with in her table were a decent bunch. Until…_

"_Single, you say?" the older woman to her right repeated, a strange gleam in her eye._

_Oblivious, Kelsi nodded, sampling the delicious salmon. _

"_And are you looking, my dear?" the other woman to her left asked, a similar glint in her eye._

_Kelsi shrugged, still not paying attention to the predatory glances the middle-aged women in her table were giving her. "Eh… I'm certainly not opposed to meeting someone…"_

_Big, big mistake._

_The women exploded into excited chattering, and gesticulating._

"_Oh! You would absolutely LOVE my son! He's a doctor, you know!"_

"_Come with me Kelsi, I want you to meet my dear nephew. Sweetest boy on the planet!"_

"_My son's an engineer!"_

"_Banker!" _

"_Lawyer!"_

"_Loves dogs and walks on the beach!"_

And now, the news that Sharpay's attractive maid of honor was ripe for the picking had spread like wildfire throughout the expansive ballroom. Everywhere Kelsi looked, there was a woman, dragging along a sheepish male relation, steely resolve in their eyes… and determinedly marching her way. Kelsi couldn't go a few feet without somebody introducing her to a nephew, a first, second, third cousin, a son.

Kelsi was in Hell.

"Kelsi, dear!"

Taking matters into her own hands, the petite brunette steadily ignored the loud voices calling her and instead dove headfirst into the mass of bodies occupying the dance floor. Thankful for her elfin stature, she did not have to duck too much to be completely invisible. Side-stepping tipsy and energetic guests, Kelsi inconspicuously exited the throng on the opposite side of the room and promptly hid behind the gifts table. Breathing heavily from relief, she almost jumped out of her skin when a warm baritone spoke up beside her.

"What are you doing?" the owner of the voice asked, obviously amused.

"Hiding," Kelsi replied quietly. She panicked when she saw a couple of middle-aged women walk by and pulled the stranger down with a stern reprimand. "Keep your voice down,"

Understanding flooded her companion's features. He grinned, mirth sparkling in his eyes. "Ahh… You must be the pretty maid of honor I've been hearing about all night,"

Kelsi groaned once more. "Oh, this is so embarrassing," And, after taking a good a look at the man beside her, she couldn't help but feel even more mortified. He was attractive in a boy next-door kind of way: floppy, disheveled, dark hair; warm, brown eyes; upturned lips; an easy smile. And here he was, crouching beside a very flustered Kelsi Nielsen.

The tall man laughed. "A wedding wouldn't be complete without someone being hassled for dates,"

"Lucky me," Kelsi muttered.

Grinning a grin that made Kelsi's insides do somersaults, the man stretched out a hand. "I'm Jason Cross,"

"Kelsi Nielsen," Kelsi smiled, shaking his hand. Electricity crackled between their clasped hands. "It's nice to meet you… Considering that I'm currently acting like a fugitive who just busted out from jail,"

"Well…" Jason said, a hint of nervousness shadowing his features for a second. "I might be able to help you with your escape…"

"I'm all ears," Kelsi shifted closer to her new acquaintance a bit uncomfortably. Wearing heels and squatting down were not meant be done in tandem. That and Jason was making her fidgety with his masculine presence.

"Ah, well…" Jason scratched his head self-consciously. "I know of this café nearby… It's quiet and there aren't any 60-year-old women out for your blood... I could ah… take you there if you want?"

Kelsi blushed. She looked back out at the party discreetly. Sharpay was too caught up with Zeke to notice if she were to go. And her predators were still on the lookout with their insanely sharp hunting insticts. Mind set, she grabbed Jason's calloused hand as she tiptoed towards the door. "Come on then, my accomplice," a tingle crept up her spine as Jason squeezed her hand. "Lead the way!"

Okay, so maybe she wasn't in Hell anymore.

* * *

… _Can anybody find me somebody to love?..._


	37. Three More Days

**A/N: Please don't forget to R&R! :) :) :) Thanks you guys!!**

**Three More Days by Ray LaMontagne**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 359**

* * *

"I gotta go. I love you," Jason whispered.

Kelsi mumbled, already on the verge of falling asleep. "Mmm, love you too…"

--

"Wakey wakey!" Kelsi chirped, unfazed by the early hour. "Come one then, love. Gotta get a move on!"

"Gah Kelsi! It's 7:30 in the morning!" Jason groaned as he blearily squinted at the alarm clock.

"Hmph, you're the one who told me to wake you up early!" Kelsi sniffed, a little hurt.

Silence.

Jason sighed. "Sorry, babe. You know me, I'm no morning person," He stood up and rummaged through the closet. "Thanks for waking me up. Really, what would I do without you?"

"Sleep all day. Miss work entirely," Kelsi giggled cheekily. Her laughter faded as her forehead scrunched up and she bit her lip. "Love you, Jase,"

Jason stopped looking for clothes, a soft look on his face. "Love you, too babe,"

--

"Excited much?" Jason teased over her energetic chatter.

"What can I say?" Kelsi laughed. "Tomorrow's a very important day!"

Jason smiled widely. "It is, isn't it?" He stood up and moved to switch the lights off. "Better get a good night's sleep, babe. Until tomorrow. Love ya,"

Kelsi snuggled deeper into her sheets. "G'night Jase. Love you, too!"

--

"_Hi, I'm not here paying any attention to my phone right now so please leave a me-…"_

Jason frowned and ended the call. It was so unlike Kelsi not to answer a call coming from him. Looking around the not-so crowded airport for a familiar form, he hoped that she didn't forget or that she wasn't running late. Sighing, he pressed redial on his mobile phone.

"Come on Kels…" he murmured worriedly.

A pair of slender arms encircled his torso tightly from behind, hugging him fiercely. "Silly Jase, you didn't actually think that I would forget picking you up today would you?" Kelsi sang out, lilting voice muffled by his sweater. She purred happily, pressing herself against his back.

Relieved and happy, Jason wriggled from her grasp, spun around and gave her a big bear hug.

"Mm, missed you, babe," He whispered, nuzzling the crook of her neck affectionately.

"Welcome home," Kelsi murmured.

* * *

… _Three more days_

_Girl you know I will be right there by your side, baby_

_Three more days_

_Girl you know I will be right there by your side, baby…_

**A/N 2: To avoid any confusion: the first three conversations between Kelsi and Jason were all done over the phone, hehe :)  
**


	38. On a Night Like This

**A/N: Okay, so HSM3 has been out for a looong time now but I'm still a bit miffed that Disney decided to go in a more RyanxKelsi direction (tho, I do like the pairing, too) this time around instead of the JasonxKelsi direction they've hinted at in the 2 previous movies. Yeesh, confusing much? And I was expecting (and hoping for) more Jelsi goodness, too! *pout* But anyways, thank you for all the wonderful and encouraging reviews! You guys are absolutely the best! :) :)**

**On a Night Like This by Dave Barnes**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 365**

**

* * *

**

"Still here? It's almost 6, you know," a warm voice pipes up teasingly behind you.

You smile and stop scribbling on your music sheets. You now who it is even without turning. "Speak for yourself," you feel him plop down beside you on the piano bench. Scrunching your face in mock disgust you whine, "And eww! You're all sweaty,"

He laughs as he retrieves your sheets from you despite your very vocal protests. "I'm damp from taking a shower. Not sweaty," He shoves your work in your bag and you slap his arm almost half-heartedly. "Now come on Kels, I'm taking you home,"

You glare at him as you rearrange and smoothen the now crumpled papers but you follow him out of the music room anyway. "Hey! Wait up!" You squeak as he jogs the whole length of East High's corridor, his boisterous laughter bouncing around the empty hallway. "Jase!"

He walks you to your house, despite the fact that you both live in opposite directions. He shortens his stride so that the two of you can walk side by side. You tease him and he teases you back. You talk about the newest improvements you've made to Twinkle Towne before he came and interrupted you. He is enthusiastic and optimistic about their chances in winning the championship. You both laugh.

And when the two of you get to your front porch, he reaches out to softly touch your cheek and you feel the warmth from his fingers. He leans in a fraction of an inch and whispers goodbye. You almost forget to reply but when his touch leaves your cheek, you are jolted into action though you are still speechless and instead, opt to shyly wave at him.

You watch him jauntily walk away; watch him until you cannot discern him from the darkness. When you are absolutely sure that he is nowhere in sight, you release a breath you did not even know you were holding and shake your head in amazement. "What a clown," you say to no one in particular.

Nevertheless, as you enter your house, you absently cup the cheek he has touched, hoping to preserve the still lingering heat.

* * *

… _On a night like this_

_I could fall in love_

_I could fall in love with you…_


	39. Jealousy

**A/N: Just a silly, little piece, hehe ^_^ Your wonderful reviews are what helps me write! :D Thanks to y'all! w00t! Please, don't forget to R&R! **

**Jealousy by Spoon**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 245**

**

* * *

**

Jason catches up with Kelsi as she walks towards the music room.

"I heard Ryan asked you to the prom," he says, trying to be nonchalant even though he felt anything but.

"Yeah," Kelsi replies coolly, pointedly NOT looking in his direction.

"Aand, did you say yes?" Jason prods through gritted teeth. He is annoyed that Ryan had the gall to do such a thing and annoyed that Kelsi is acting like it was no big deal.

Kelsi frowns. She glares up at him fiercely. "Why do you care?"

"What?" Jason sputters in shock. "Why do I care? Why do you think I care?" His voice raises a notch.

"Oh don't give me that," Kelsi retorts, matching his loud voice with her own. "It's not as if anybody else asked me out!"

"For your information," Jason takes a deep breath. "I would've asked you out if Mr. Jazz Hands hadn't gotten around it to it first and if you hadn't said yes!"

"Don't call him Mr. Jazz Hands!" Kelsi says furiously. "And for your information, I never said I said yes to him!"

"So what you're saying is you're currently dateless for the prom and if I asked you now, you would go to the prom with me!?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, are you going to the prom with me!?"

"YES!"

The tall basketball player and the petite pianist scowl at each other.

"Good!"

"Good!"

Kelsi slams the music room's door shut and Jason stomps away.

* * *

… _Jealousy_

_You have never done a thing for me_

_No you've never done a thing for me_

_Jealousy_

_Jealousy…_


	40. Daydreamer

**A/N: ZOMG! 25 days to go until Christmas! ^__^ Haha, y'all know the drill: please R&R! And thank you thank you thank you to my wonderful reviewers! You guys r0x0rs! *hearts***

**Daydreamer by Adele**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 182**

**

* * *

**

"You're insane," Kelsi said, no malice in her voice, just relief and amusement.

"I know," he replied calmly, relieving the tired playwright of her books and bag.

"You shouldn't be here," Kelsi stated, allowing herself to be led towards her living room, too tired to argue. She sighed as she sank on to her sofa. "You can't afford to be here,"

"Well, I'm here now," Jason answered, plopping down beside her, letting her snuggle close to him. "And I'm deeper in debt now than I was yesterday, no biggie,"

Kelsi's eyelids drooped on their own accord, weeks and weeks of stress from the strenuous Juilliard schedule and the terrible theater divas she had to deal with on a daily basis finally taking a toll on her exhausted body. "You really didn't have to come all the way here to check up on me you know. I'm fine. Tired, frustrated and… tired," she yawned. "But I'm fine,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Jason whispered as he watched his girlfriend slowly fall asleep. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "But I wanted to,"

* * *

… _Daydreamer_

_With eyes that make you melt, he lends his coat for shelter_

_Plus he's there for you when he shouldn't be_

_But he stays all the same, waits for you_

_Then sees you through…_


	41. Desert Sunrise

**A/N: This one's a bit more random than usual... Hehe ^^;; I do think it goes well with the lyrics below :3 As usual, please R&R! And all my love, gratitude, thanks, cookies(!!!) to those who have reviewed the earlier 'shots in this series. You guys are seriously awesome!**

**Desert Sunrise by Brett Dennen**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 241**

**

* * *

**

The few scant minutes between Homeroom and Biology, he has pulled her away from the usual hallway crowd into a secluded corner of East High, shielding them from any prying eyes. Normally, she would object, playfully yet still painfully tug at his hair before flitting away, red in the face, her heart in her throat. But this time around, she looks at him and notices something different and allows him to lead her away.

He towers over her, not menacingly, but in a manner that leaves her knees weak that she has to lean back on cool concrete to prevent from falling over. He does not speak and instead, looks at her intensely, an arm resting on the wall behind her, closer to her than anyone has been in her life. Normally, she would push him away while laughing at his silly behavior and admonishing him for always teasing her. But this time around, as she watches him gazing at her, she finds that her words have fled her. Her mind is blank as his eyes hold her captivated.

"What are you so afraid of?" he whispers next to her ear, his breath tickling her jaw and neck. Her eyes close instinctively as he shifts closer to her, pressing a soft, featherlike kiss on her cheek. Normally, he wouldn't have gotten this far. Normally, she would've already darted away from him, nervous and breathless.

But this time around, she is still.

* * *

… _And I've been waiting all this life_

_In the company of one_

_And I know I am young_

_But I don't want to be alone_

_If only you could only just_

_Consider the two of us_

_And I know darling_

_I could be so good to you…_


	42. When I See You Smile

**A/N: Happy New Year y'all! :) Hope you're all following your new year's resolutions ;) Hehe, jk. :) Anyways, this one's my Jelsi take on the whole "Gabriella and Troy do the weird duet thing in the middle of championship game" in HSM3 minus the weird duet. Heh. XD As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks to all my commenters. You guys absolutely fantabulously rock! xoxoxo**

**A/N2: w00t, I am thisclose to hitting 50 'shots! Can't wait! :D**

**When I See You Smile by Bad English**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 233**

* * *

Jason is absolutely terrified. Their last game as Wildcats. Their last chance to make their mark in East High history. The championship.

All going down the drain.

Muttering curse words under his breath, he scrambles to defend their basket against their opponents. He is starting to panic a little, the pressure to win their last game ever as a team hanging over him like a dark cloud.

The gymnasium echoes with ecstatic screams as the other team swoops past the Wildcats' defenses and scores.

Frustrated, Jason angrily wipes the sweat from his forehead. He can almost feel the championship slipping from their grasp.

"Go Jason!" The scream is almost inaudible in the sea of voices but Jason hears it anyway. Looking up at the bleachers, his eyes automatically locks on to Kelsi's blue ones.

She smiles at him encouragingly, waving her red and gold streamer enthusiastically while jumping up and down. "You can do it," She mouths. "I love you," She whispers.

Jason smiles back at her, his personal cloud of doubt slowly dissipating. Seeing Kelsi, the most clueless person in East High when it came to basketball and the person whose opinion he valued the most, put so much faith in him helped ease his anxiety. If Kelsi thought he could do it, then he damn well could.

He turns his attention back to the game. He has a championship to secure.

* * *

… _When I see you smile_

_I can face the world, oh_

_You know I can do anything…_


	43. Reach Out and Touch Me

**A/N: I don't even like this song but I saw it on MTV and got an idea out of it so merci beaucoup Ms. Duff XD Thanks very, very, very much to all the wonderful people who have read and reviewed! I heart you all! Keep on R&R-ing! Hehe. **

**Reach Out and Touch Me by Hilary Duff**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 428**

* * *

Kelsi exits their walk-in closet, red patent leather heels in hand. She doesn't bother looking over at the man sitting on the recliner in the corner as she dismissively waves him off. "I know, I know, we're going to be late," She plops herself down on their bed, bouncing a little as the bed springs react accordingly to her weight.

But Jason doesn't reply because, while he had been ready to teasingly chide his wife for being such a girl and taking too long to get ready, the sight of her in her little (_really_ little) black dress makes his mind go all blank. He stares at her as slowly slips on her high heels, drawing attention to her lean legs. His mouth goes dry when she stands up, hips swaying enticingly as she saunters over to the vanity. He starts to fidget when she puts on her jewelry, her reflection on the mirror visible from where he sat. She clasps her earrings on, tilting her head slightly, showing the gentle curve of her jaw and the smooth line of her neck. She snaps on her necklace, the accessory reaching her cleavage.

They had plans to go to dinner with the whole East High gang but at that moment, Jason was already imagining all the reasons they shouldn't go. He had a lot of reasons.

"Okay, all done," Kelsi chirps brightly, giving herself a last look in the mirror. When her husband does not reply, she frowns questioningly and finally looks his way.

He is rigid (_all of him are_) in his seat. He is flushed. His pupils are dilated and are solely trained on her, like two laser beams. A mixture of amusement and exasperation bubbles up inside of Kelsi, alongside a tingling warmth and she cannot help but laugh out loud. She has seen this look of his _many, many _times before.

"Oh no you don't mister," Kelsi admonishes, tugging Jason out of the armchair and giggling as he uncomfortably stumbles to his feet. "We are going to be late... No wait, we're already late,"

"Well what's a few minutes more?" Jason replies huskily. He knows she goes weak-kneed when he uses that particular voice and indeed, he sees her tremble a bit.

Kelsi pretends to think about it for a second (and a part of her really does). "No, no I don't think so," Jason's disappointment is palpable so Kelsi leans in close until they're _almost _touching. "But then again, who's to say we have to stay long?"

"I'll go get the car,"

* * *

_... Don't you wanna? Don't you wanna ?_

_Don't you wanna? Don't you wanna?_

_Reach out and touch me..._


	44. Where You Are

**A/N: Okay, this one's insanely short, hehe. XD To all my lovely reviewers: I cannot thank you guys enough! You guys rock my socks off!! Please R&R! :) :) :)**

**Where You Are by Marc Broussard**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 83**

* * *

"Congratulations, Kels," Jason murmurs, a bittersweet smile on his face. "On Juilliard. I'm sure you're going to be very happy there,"

"Thanks," Kelsi smiles back. She opens her arms and Jason swoops in, practically lifting her off her feet as he hugs her firmly. She sighs in contentment and nuzzles his neck. "But no thanks,"

Jason's hold tightens a fraction.

Pressing a kiss on his jawline, she whispers, her hushed voice a purr, "I've never been happier than where I am right now,"

* * *

_... And I want to be where you are_

_Come on take all I've got_

_I want you to know just how I feel_

_I've loved you from the start_

_I want to be where you are..._


	45. Leavin'

**A/N: Wow, so it's been forever since I've updated eh? :3 :3 Ack, my bad... college life has caught up with me x_X I have no intentions of abandoning this wee project though, no matter how long it takes me :) Hehe, anyways, this one isn't my best, unfortch. Has been quite a while since I've jotted anything down ^^;; But besides that, please don't forget to R&R!! You guys are awesome :) :)**

**Leavin' by Jesse McCartney**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 278

* * *

**

Kelsi is not remotely surprised to find him glued to the TV when she enters the apartment. Ever since he got his shiny PS3 and consequently failed all his classes (though, in all honesty, he would've have failed anyway, game console or not), he has done nothing but sit on the couch (his butt, Kelsi swears, slowly but surely expanding) and waste what little brain cells he has left playing NBA 2K9. Day and night he vegetates, hands like vices on his controller, only getting up to use the bathroom and eat.

Not bothering to say hello, Kelsi lightly skips towards the bedroom, humming softly. She retrieves her suitcase and packs her belongings, which are, fortunately, few and not particularly cumbersome (a perk of deciding to have her own place). She is efficient in her packing and before she knows it, her presence in the bedroom, hinted by the items she had about, is no longer there. Satisfied, she grins widely and skips out, still humming.

"I'm leaving," Kelsi calls out. She regards him calmly, not expecting him to look at her.

He does not disappoint. He doesn't bother pausing the game. "But you just got here,"

"I'm not coming back," she replies. "Ever,"

No reaction. His eyes do not leave the TV's hypnotic, flickering screen. "Don't forget the milk, yeah? We're running low,"

Kelsi laughs as she exits the front door. "Not my problem anymore,"

***

"How'd he take it?" Jason asks as she breezily slides into the passenger seat, depositing her suitcase behind her.

Kelsi smiles at him, leaning over and giving him a kiss. "Very well," she breaks the contact and laughs. "Very well, indeed,"

* * *

_... And we're leavin' never looking back again_

_So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man..._


	46. Chemical Party

**A/N: Nearing the half way mark! :D :D Please don't forget to R&R! You guys make writing these even more fun :) :) **

**Chemical Party by Gavin DeGraw**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 836**

**

* * *

  
**

"Beat it," he growled furiously at the group of leering frat boys circling her like a pack of wolves. He wasn't an aggressive man by nature but seeing the way they eyed her - like a piece of meat - riled him up considerably. Enough so that it almost felt like his knuckles were itching for a douchebag's jaw to connect to.

Despite the amount of brain cells the frat boys had killed that night, they weren't stupid enough to pick a fight with a murderous Jason Cross. He was a formidable opponent in his infuriated state and coupled with the fact that he was one of the more popular people on campus, they would probably end up fending off 3/4s of the party's population from beating their asses to a bloody pulp. Instead, they gave Kelsi a parting glance before dispersing, in search of other women to harass.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Kelsi purred, tugging at Jason's sweater. "My knight in shi- shinn- my hero!" she giggled and pitched forward a bit.

Jason sighed, still angry. Angry that she got herself in such a state and angry that he hadn't been there to make sure she didn't get herself in such a state. Had he known that her roommate (a nice enough girl who unfortunately, like to party too much) would bring her to a frat party. He would've accompanied them. Would've stuck to Kelsi's side like glue, ensuring that she had a good time while keeping the drunk neanderthals (his knuckles started to itch again) at bay.

Slinging an arm around her shoulder, he urged her to follow him. "Come on then Kels," he said gruffly.

Kelsi sniffed. "You. You're m-m-m-mmaaaaaaaad at meeeeee," her blue eyes, hazy with alcohol, shimmered with the tears threatening to spill out.

Jason softened. He could never stay upset with Kelsi. Especially when she her eyes became all big and glassy with tears and her lower lip started to tremble adorably. "No Kels, I'm not mad at you," To prove his point, he tightened his grip on the petite girl and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Prommmmmiissshhhhhh?"

"Of course," he smiled at her and he was rewarded with a bright, wide, slightly drunk-dopey grin of her own. "Now, let's get out of here, yes?"

Kelsi snuggled into him, perfectly molding herself to him. She nodded and allowed herself to be led out of the house while the stumbled and giggled and bumped into other stumbling and giggling bodies.

Once outside, the cool, fresh air seemed to help sober Kelsi up a bit. She was able to walk with minimal tottering although she still clung on to Jason. Jason did not mind one bit. "You feeling better, Kels?"

She nodded into the fabric of his sweater. "Sho-shorrryyy for wor-worry," She sighed.

"Just... just next time, be more careful," Jason replied, kissing her hair. His mind flashed back to the guys that had tried to take advantage of her in her inebriated state and he felt his stomach clench. "Wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you,"

Kelsi looked up at him. "Ok," she said solemnly. She was sloshed out of her mind but still, a part of her felt guilty for making him anxious. Wanting to ease his stress, she smiled widely. "Oh oh oh oh oh oh, but if- if it makes you feee-feeel better, like hell I was going to fall for tho-those stoooopid boys," She giggled, releasing Jason and faced him fully.

"I was - I was going to say to 'em..." She regarded him seriously, looking lucid and sober for a split second. "I was going to say... going to say... Oh! Oh! Going to say: look here you stooopid looozzzzzers," she stopped to giggle. "Mnot interested! Only one guy fooooorrr meeeeeeeee," She giggled once more, hugging Jason's torso tightly.

"Yeah?" Jason whispered affectionately, cupping her face upwards, making her look at him. "And who would this man be?" He knew she was drunk and was definitely not in control of all her mental facilities but that just meant her defenses were down and was more likely to tell the truth, albeit in a slurred and sloppy manner.

"Silly billy willy nilly," Kelsi twittered. "You know whoooo it issss,"

"I'd like to hear you say it," Jason replied. He felt foolish that he was taking a drunk girl's rambling so seriously but so God help him, if she said Troy or Chad or Zeke or even Ryan, he would have no choice but to find a cave to die in.

And there was her lucid stare once more. "Jjjjj- Chchase. Chase? Who? Chace!" She laughed, lucid moment gone. "Chace Crawford! Cindy Crawford! Crawfish! Catfish! Mangoooooeeessss. Wait- what was I saying again?"

Jason couldn't help but groan in amusement. "Never mind Kels," He held her close once more. "Come on, let's get you back to you dorm,"

* * *

_... I think I like you,_

_But you like this whole room,_

_You sexy machine..._


	47. Hold on Tight

**A/N: w0000t! Two in one day! Whew! Haha. This one's another shot at angst. I dunno... Fail? Win? So-so? :) Please don't forget to R&R! Thanks y'all :D :D**

**  
Hold On Tight by Christopher Jak**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 156**

**

* * *

  
**

"Congratulations," He whispers beside her. He is standing close, invading her personal space. He looks down at her and wants to touch her.

She falters a bit and then tenses once more. His body heat radiates toward her, caressing her back, her shoulders. "I... thanks,"

"So... Ryan, eh?" He grins bitterly. _Why not me?_ His hand reaches up and plays with her soft, chestnut hair and finally settles on her nape.

Kelsi shivers at the contact. Heat. Scalding. Painful. "Yes, Ryan," _You weren't there. You didn't ask. You were too late._

"Love him?" Jason's stroking her nape now. Slow circles on soft skin. _I love you._

"Love him," She confirms. _I love you more._

"Happy?" He whispers, leaning forward, kissing her hair, her ear, her neck. _Are you really?_

"Happy," She mumbles, eyes closed. She trembles at the contact and steps forward, putting distance between them. _Happier with you._

"Good," _Not really._

"Yes... good," _Not really._

_

* * *

  
_

_... And all I can think of_

_Is the time that we did not share_

_When I would not go with you_

_Or baby you were not there_

_It's not that I didn't want to_

_But who says life is fair..._


End file.
